Untraceable
by OMGanimegirl
Summary: Sasuke had his life together. Everything in it was boring. Being the son of a famous police chief had its high advantages…or does it. He was mistaken when he got kidnapped...NaruSasuNaru /varied pairings to come. violence;rape;sex;toys;lang. you r warned!
1. Captured

Untraceable Video

Summery; Sasuke had his life together. Everything in it was boring and high life. Being the son of a famous police chief had its high advantages… or does it. He was mistaken when he got … you'll read to see…NaruxSasu violence; rape; sex; lang. M for mature

Chapter One_**Captured**_

Sasuke Uchiha was the famous prodigy of the Uchiha clan right after Itachi his older brother. Sasuke was always looked down on because he wasn't as smart and talented as his older brother. Of course he had good looks and was adored by all both girls and some boys.

He had raven hair, spiked in a duck butt style with blue high lights. Age was 19. He stood at about 5'8. Had a nice and lean muscle body, which looked like he was a swimmer. His skin was pale which looked like he had never been in the sunlight.

The thing that made him different from all the other Uchihas was that he didn't want to follow in the Uchihas foot steps, he wanted more, to become a doctor rather than an ANBU member in the police corps.

His father mostly ignored him but his mother did everything for him. In other words some would classify him as a mother's boy. None would say he was though for they would more then likely get a nice trip to the hospital in a coma.

He didn't take crap from no one. He got what he wanted when he wanted it. Although he wouldn't admit it he was a… *cough*… virgin. What? He didn't want any diseases or some slut holding him down from his dreams just because she became pregnant. He didn't even masturbate because he found that disgusting.

Girls in themselves were sick and wrong (sorry to all girls out there) with all the fake moaning that came from the porn video he had rented and watched in his college dorm. He didn't even get turned on. Was he gay? He wasn't sure. He didn't get turned on by guys either.

He didn't find the point in sex other than to have kids. Eww kids! All they did was whine and cry about everything then squeeze you dry of money when they got older. His life was boring. He went to classes and then went to his night job working at a gas station.

He didn't need the money but he just wanted something to occupy his time with. So how does a perfect guy like this get into any troubling situations? Answer is his father and brother, since they are the most famous police that can get anyone they want put in prison.

They were corrupt! They would even frame a person to look good. That's why he didn't want to become a member of the police force. His father disapproved and they got into a big fight. Now at the current time he was pissed as he walked to work since his workplace wasn't far from his job. It was a slow night not many customers since it was one in the morning.

_**Sasuke pov**_

_Who the fuck does that man think he is! Fucking assholes! Itachi is this Itachi is that, why can't you be more like Itachi?! I'm tried of this shit! Why doesn't he see me as an individual person for gods' sake!_

_I do everything to make him proud of me but no he doesn't even fucking care! Damn I need a drink. Yet I can't because I'm an law abiding citizen because the moment I drink my dad and the fuck dick Itachi will arrest me and throw me in jail. Why was I born into this family…? _

Just then a customer opens the door and walks in. I'm sitting behind the counter with a magazine open but I was currently looking out the window at the night life and stars in the sky. "Hello sir what can I get for you?"

I ask ever so politely even if I had a war argument going inside my head. I learned years ago to show no emotion. Emotions were a factor of defeat and can be used against oneself by an enemy. "Yes I would like to buy this.

Oh and I have gas on pump three." The voice was a bit husky. His voice was like music. I turned to look at the man that stood on the other side of the counter of me… He was fucking sex on legs! He was about 6'1. Age looked about 20 maybe 21.

Blonde spiky locks of hair. He had a nice tan on a well built body. I bet he played football or soccer to get that muscle. He wore a skin tight black muscle shirt similar to my own and baggy blue jeans. He was the most gorgeous person I've ever met. I've never been turned on by anyone! Was it me or was it getting a bit hot in here.

Plus the fact that my pants were growing extremely tight in the crotch part was not helping what so ever. "Of course... sir" I looked at the register as I rang up his energy drink and the gas. I didn't want to look at him not trusting my emotions anymore. I could feel myself blushing under his stare.

"That will be 25 dollars and 32 cents. Cash or Credit?" I shifted my eyes to his jeep outside. Nice color, silver, with orange seats. That was an odd combination. "I'll pay cash." He handed me the money and the minute my hand touched his I felt my body heat rise to full temperature.

He smiled at me and asked my name. Okay this was going to far I am not a blushing idiot and I'm not going to be affected like this. I pulled my emotionless mask back onto my face. "Why?" I asked. "Because I might just want to know… is that a crime?" He asked ever so shyly. Dude if I don't know any better I would say he was hitting on me.

So I point to my name tag that was pinned on my shirt. "Sasuke Uchiha. Nice name. It was a please to meet you… _sasuke. _Well I've got to be going… I'll see you soon…" and with that he left. Man that dude was hot and kind of annoying. I wonder what he meant by seeing me soon… Wait why should that give me hope I'm not gay!

2 hours later…

I was leaving my workplace to head back to my dorm when I suddenly heard car tires screeching and before I knew it I had a blindfold over my eyes and my mouth was gag. I tried to struggle only to get knocked by a fist in the stomach.

After the hit everything went black… When I awoke I heard voices above me. Only then did I realize my situation… I was kidnapped. My hands were chained together and holding me to the headboard of a bed. My feet were tied down to each of the end bedposts.

And I also realized that it had gotten colder. I looked down the crack of my blindfold and noticed I was… *gulp* nude! I listen to the conversation going on in the room.

"Dude the camera is set. Now it's time for a little payback and to show the pricks of the police not to mess with us. We got the chiefs son. Since he fucked us up lets fuck his son up." The hell I did not just hear what I think I did! There is no way.

Why me?! I don't even like my father or my brother. I try to scream but the cloth in my mouth prevented me from doing so. "Well, well, well look who's up… Sleeping beauty. How are me doing? Oh can't talk that's too bad. Now it's time to show you mighty Uchihas that you don't own the world."

I felt a slap across my face and it stung badly. "Knock it off dog breath we didn't bring him here to fucking hurt him." Where did I remember that voice from… wait I know that voice it was… "Karin shut the hell up. That's exactly what we brought him here for."

"Kiba, she's right we are only supposed to hit him when the camera is running so his father can see him live getting fucked up… literally." I could hear the tone of his voice switch to a husky voice full of lust. "Take the gag out of his mouth lets hear what he has to say. It won't matter if he screams no one will hear him anyways." The gag was removed and I started yelling curse words at them.

"Naughty little boy now we'll have to punish you. Kiba blindfold off now." He said it in a commanding voice. Was he the leader? "But what about what kyubbi said?" The kiba guy questioned. "I don't fucking care what he said. He's not here at the moment.

I'm going to have some fun. Beside sasuke is not going to tell a soul and if he does…" The blindfold came off. The first thing I took in was the room. It looked like I was in a celler or basement. It was cold and dark. There was water dripping in places.

Cameras were setup all around me and two computers. On the one was the name of a cite called Captive the other was a screening of the room and my nude body on the bed. It was creepy to look at so I glanced at the ones in the room there were six of them.

One familiar face… Karin. The others were guys. A redhead, three brown haired men, and a guy who looks similar to my own looks. One of the brown haired men had long hair and almost all white eyes. He was at the end of the bed holding a small riding whip.

"What the hell are you guys doing?! Karin what the fuck is going on?! Why the hell did you kidnap me?! Let me go. Let me go or I'll make sure I kill you! Karin help me!" I know my voice sounded like I was desperate, but dude if you were naked and tied up what the fuck would you do?!

"Sorry but I have a price to settle with your father and brother. Besides it's not like we were friends. The great Sasuke Uchiha has no friends because he's a stone cold bastard." Karin sneered. I was struggling against the chains but to no prevail.

"Time for your punishment sasuke. Gaara start up the camera and load up the cite. Sasuke goes live for the world to see and comment. See sasuke this is how it works. We punish you, whenever someone on the web tells us too. We have to keep the audience happy after all. Your father gets to watch as well. He gets to see how his poor little son gets messed up." The guy with the white eyes said.

He smirked and started to whip the whip in hand lightly against his palm. "What are you going to do to me?" I was beyond scared so my voice quivered a bit. "I thought you would guess by now." The man said and smirked.

"Neji the cameras ready and is up and running." The redhead gaara said. "Good any visits yet." Neji asked. "Yeah already 300 and the comments are coming in they are saying to whip the shit out of the Uchiha." Gaara read.

"Hear that got to give them what they want. Seems like nobody likes the Uchihas after all and wants to see them punished for the crimes they committed us of doing." Neji and the others grinned some laughed.

"Fuck you!" I screamed and gave the famous Uchiha glare.

"No, no, no I might fuck you though give it some time. Right now is the whipping. Oh and sasuke you might as well scream loud the audience loves the drama. Kiba gag him and start the voice connection now gaara." I was gagged once again and there was a click.

"Start screaming sasuke." Neji purred and held up his hand in the air that held the whip. _Shit!_

_Hope you all like it. Is it good shall I continue? Tell me okay in a review. I never wrote a kidnapping before. So sorry if it sucks. The more reviews the faster I update a new chapter. Any advice I take that as well and also criticism so please click the review button and I'll update soon. Peace and thank you for reading. Sorry about the language to those who don't like that, but I warned you. Sex scenes to come. _


	2. Whips, Chains and Sex toys

_First of all I want to give my thanks to those who reviewed_,

**darkfairyprncess6-** _Like I promised I update faster when I receive more reviews. As for the raping naru part I'm not sure what I want at the moment. The sex scenes are still being held off… for now._

**Dragon77-** _I thank you for taking the time to review_

**kuzon234ray-** _Wish is granted!_

**I update faster when I get reviews and the more I get the longer the chapter. Well I hope you enjoy and tell me what you think. Good? Should I continue? Oh I don't own Naruto or any other characters in this story, that's the sad, sad truth. **

Chapter two _**Whips, Chains and Sex Toys**_

**Normal pov**

_*Smack!* _"AHHHHHH! STOP IT PLEASE!" Sasuke cried out through the gag. There were tears streaming down his face. His body was beat red with blood seeping out through some of the cuts. "Kiba get some water and throw it on his body I want more blood." Neji commanded.

Gaara laughed evilly behind the computer. "Neji they want more excitement. You should get the sex toys." Gaara smirked along with a now very pleased Neji. "NO PLEASE STOP IT!!!" Sasuke begged.

"Hey neji you think the other Uchihas know yet about our fun little live video?" Karin whispered looking at the scared uchiha in front of her. She didn't feel anything towards him but pity. She once asked him out and he literally told her to fuck off.

After that he basically ignored her so she had nothing to be connected with him. "Shikamaru, sai and Karin go and get the toys. Oh and Karen don't question anything you are basically here just incase we need you. You input on the situation is none. So go."

_Meanwhile at the Uchiha compound…_

"Itachi come see this. Isn't this your brother?" A white haired man asked as he was gazing intently at the computer screen in front of himself. He was merely just going to look up the new book to his series Ich ich Paradise when he happen to run across this webpage.

It had a lot of hits already up to 5,892,877 visits already and climbing _fast_. He recognized the man on the screen being whipped. Whipped?!! What the hell was going on? He thought Sasuke was a decent kid who didn't do things like this. I mean really he was rich so why was he doing online porn?

Just then a message came across the bottom of the screen. _Who wants to see the uchiha scream in great pain? Let's get back at those pricks for the injustice crimes they have committed. They have wronged us. Now this one is going to get what is soon to be the entire Uchihas destiny._

"ITACHI! You have to see this sir!"

"What is it kakashi? I'm tried all I want to do now is go home and rest. Let my father handle it." Itachi said in a nonchalant way. The man named kakashi looked at him. "It's your brother though… I think he's been kidnapped." Kakashi glanced back to the screen.

Itachi turned the monitor where he could see what the man was talking about. "Shit! When was this cite uploaded?! Is anyone tracking this?!" Itachi practically screamed at every one in the department. Papers started fluttering into the air from people rushing by to get onto the case immediately in fear of getting on the Uchihas bad side.

"Sir I can't trace the webpage." An older man (who isn't that important so why give him a name) Stated. "What the hell do you mean by that? It's got to be traceable! How can it not be?" Itachi was pissed. Who ever did this is going to pay greatly.

No one messes with his family. He cared for his brother he just didn't have much time for him. Now he wanted his brother back with an emotion inside himself that he recognized as guilt for not being there for him.

Sasuke never did a thing wrong and now he was being mistreated and could possibly get killed. Who were these guys? They really thought their plan through. They were working against master minds. Especially if they knew ways were they couldn't be traced.

"Get the military on the phone and the government. We need to get use of that Super computer." Itachi demanded. He skimmed his eyes around the room and notice everyone paused in there movements. "GET THE FUCK GOING YOU LAZY ASSHOLES!" There was no way he was going to let his younger brother die before he righted things with him.

_Back in the basement…_

_Buzz…_Neji turned on the dildo in his hand smirk plastered on his face. The dildo wasn't normal size it was bigger than average. Sasuke's eyes widen as his body began to shake violently. "Neji the Uchihas are watching." Gaara smirked.

"How do you know?" Shikamaru asked. "Because someone was trying to hack into the server and I traced it back to them. It's too bad they can't. Now we know we got their attention. So neji let him have it and make sure to put the mask on we don't want them knowing who we are that goes for the rest of you as well." He laughed and the sound of his voice was sickening.

He was like some demented demon. "Troublesome." Shikamaru groaned and put on the mask as did the others. Sasukes eyes grew hopefully as he heard that his family knew he needed help.

He didn't doubt that they wouldn't help him since they had too much pride to deny their own family member. His hope was shattered though when the part of them not being able to trace his captures computer. Sasuke couldn't control his body's shaking nor the tears.

**Sasukes pov**

I didn't want to cry but my body felt like it was being beat to death. Every part of me stung and it hurt to move. I could see the blood and I could tell I was loosing quite a bit such I felt dizzy and weak.

I didn't know if I could take anymore. I wanted some body's help any body's help. I ever knew I needed someone before. It takes a real life situation to put things into prospective for a person. I was scared and humiliated. All I wanted to do was to go home.

I felt something at my entrance and started to jerk my body away from the object. There was no way I was letting them do that to me. I was not gay and I'm not going to have anything like that anywhere near my ass.

"Now, now my little slut the audience wants some fun and you are their entertainment so stop moving or else." Neji sneered obviously getting a bit testy. I gave him the famous uchiha glare. He glared bad and put down the dildo to pull out a sharp looking object and a cock ring.

He started to jerk me off. It felt odd and I could feel bile rising up into my throat. He eventually got me hard as a rock and I was panting too much of my distaste and he placed the cock ring on me. He took the sharp looking object and rammed it inside my hole.

Fresh tears of pain started to fall out my eyes. I was baling from so much pain. It hurt badly. Make the pain stop God. Please stop the pain. Please. Neji then took out the object as some blood spilled out of my entrance as well and replaced it with the dildo. The pain increase I felt like I was being ripped in two.

What did I do to deserve this? This was all just a nightmare I would wake and be in my own bed and this wouldn't have ever happened. God sent somebody who will help me please I beg of you, I'll never do anything wrong again. I'll change just send someone to stop this pain… I'm going to die…

"STOP!"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_So you like? Review and I'll update faster more reviews longer the chappy. Thanks again to my reviewers before here's a cookie. *tosses cookie to the ones who reviewed* Enjoy. Oh and my apologies for not having Naruto in this so far other than in chapter one. He might have another appearance in the next chapter. Not sure yet… Hmm… I wonder who I'm going to made said stop… Was it Itachi? Was it one of the captures… oh who knows…I do. _

_Review please and thank you,_

_Satoshi33girl_


	3. Emotionally abused

My reviewers how you compel me to write more…

Hollowsmile- Hope your question is answered somewhat at least in this chapter.

Dragon77- Many thanks and hope you enjoy this chapter.

Narulov56- I wasn't planning on having naruto raped… but I do have to agree with the whole rape thing it is getting to be a little too much. T know this is off topic but I was also getting tried of naruto always being the uke.

kuzon234ray- Hope your question was answered as well. Thanks so much for the review!

Reviews make me update faster. More reviews make the chapters longer.

_The story so far, Sasuke the youngest son of the famous Uchihas has just been kidnapped on his way home from work. Now he is being beaten by his captors to show his father and brother what injustice they did to others. The Uchihas had framed, tricked, blackmailed, used, raped and killed the innocent for their own amusement. Some wanted them to feel the pain they suffered from loosing a family member others were indifferent. But so much suffering builds up and destroys others. _

_By the way I do not own Naruto nor the other characters in this story. Oh and nothing bad about Michael Jackson I needed a comparison. _

Chapter 3 _**Emotionally abused**_

_**Sasuke Pov**_

"Stop!" I look over to see the man who shouted this. He looked like Michael Jackson and he appeared along with a guy with glasses and… the man from… earlier… the sex on legs. What the hell was he doing here?!

He can't be involved in this. Please god! Why is it that good ones are either taken, fictional, or mentally insane. Man whole being was throbbing and not in a nice way. Gaara had shut down the webpage temporally and came to stand by the others. They had all taken off their masks for their… I think… leader.

I kind of had the urge to laugh I mean really the guy looked like a child molester. Who in their right mind would listen to him? Well obviously these guys. I looked at the man from earlier the one I was attracted to at first.

He caught my gaze and held it. Damn he was hot and I was an idiot. "What the hell is he doing here?" The guy finally spoke to the molester. "Orochimaru you said to get an Uchiha and like we promised you we got one." Neji sneered at the guy. "He wasn't the guy we wanted! I thought we were going after Itachi himself?!"

The guy glared at neji. "Naruto calm down. Now." Orochimaru looked at neji. "I'm proud of you. You did exactly what I asked of you." Naruto looked like he was about to object. "He did exactly what I wanted him to do." Orochimaru repeated sternly.

**Back at Uchiha headquarters**

_**Itachi Pov**_

Everyone was running everywhere. What the fuck happened. One moment Sasuke was getting beaten to a pulp then he was going to be molested and then the screen went blank. A message played at the bottom of the screen saying the kidnappers had taken a break and the site would be down for awhile.

Damn and they still couldn't find the leads to this site. His best men were on the case and have nothing to show for it. These guys were experts in this field. I couldn't stand that look on sasuke's face, it was torture to watch.

"Sir the government won't let you use the super computer for this incident. They say it would cause an uproar in other countries." Great just real great things were not going as planned. What else could go wrong?!

"The commander has been notified and is on his way." I just had to question Kami. Now my father is on his way here. This is going to be a tough explanation in itself.

**Back in the basement**

_**Sasuke Pov**_

"How long have you guys been recording him?" Oro asked. (Sorry got tired of typing his name it's too long and I'm lazy) "About 6 hours now." Gaara replied his voice monotone. "Good, good. That should have got the great Uchihas attention. Let's go upstairs and grab some grub and get our next step going. Shall we?" Oro stated and looked around the group of faces and then noticed my weak stare and smirked.

"Too bad he's an Uchiha. Such a pretty waste of a body." I heard his murmur. The guys started to climb the stairs. "Wait!" I called out my voice breaking from lack of water and all the screaming done. I saw the leader, the glasses eyed guy and naru turn in my direction.

"I've got to use the bathroom." I stated weakly. Now was my chance most of them are upstairs and if only one goes with me I can somehow manage to make a break and run for it. "Let him pee on himself it could be some type of trick." The glasses guy said to the other two. "I'll take him." Naruto said in an indifferent voice.

"Fine, fine. If he does anything just shout. Kabuto will assist if you need." Oro said dismally and started up the stairs accompanied with the Kabuto after naruto assured him he would not be needed. I was unchained and taken through a long dark hall in the basement to what I guessed to be the bathroom.

"What do you have to do? Number one or number two?" Naruto asked. Damn I thought it would be easy to ditch and run but the moment I started the journey here I felt dizzy and weak. I could barely hold up my own weight and now I was going to have to stand without his support while I pee.

"Number one." I mumbled. I felt him push me to the urine and he stood behind me holding me up. "Go ahead and go." He said. "What?" I asked surprised. "You said you had to go, so go. I won't look." And true to his promise he rested his forehead on my back. I relieved myself and was about to tell him I was done when I saw a steam pipe from the corner of my eye.

I made it look like I slipped and like I predicted naruto grabbed hold of me. I soon used my other leg to trip him. He fell and I could see he connected with the pipe. I made a wobbly dash for the door.

As I was about to reach it I heard him groan from behind me. Then I did the most stupid thing by turning to look at him. His head was bleeding really badly. Shit. I wobbled back to him and kneeled down to inspect the wound. It wasn't too bad but I needed to stop the bleeding.

Since I was still nude I ripped his pant leg and started to wrap his head. "How many fingers am I holding up?" I questioned looking deep into those beautiful blue eyes- The fuck don't think about that not now at least. He looked at my fingers and mumbled the number two.

Then he gazed at me then the door. "Why did you come back?" He asked. "You were bleeding." I answered shyly. I didn't want him to know that when I saw him lying on the floor bleeding that I felt pain in my stomach and not physical although it did hurt pretty badly.

"Humph, is that the best you can do. You know you still have a chance to run. I'm too weak to stead right now and too weak to scream out for help." He glanced away from my questioning look.

"Nah I don't feel like running plus it took all my strength to run to the door and then come back. I don't think I would be able to fight one of those guys off if I ran into them." I stated logically as I did a double glance over the head wound. It looked like the bleeding was letting up but he would have a decent size bump on his head and a massive headache the next day.

"What do you mean one of _**those**_ guys? Did you forget I'm one of them? After I feel better you'll be chained back up to that bed and torture you all over again." He snarled at me bitterly. I looked into those hurt sad ocean colored eyes.

"Why are you with them?" I asked. "Why does that matter." I looked at the wound again because I didn't want to look at those sad eyes. "It matters." I whispered. I didn't think he heard me since it took him about a good three minutes to respond. "Your brother raped my mother and then killed her." His voice was like venom. He then went on.

"He not only raped and killed her but he framed me for it. I was put in prison for six years. SIX FUCKING YEARS! I was a teenager and I went to prison for doing nothing wrong. He made me watch as he pounded inside her. She was screaming as he broke down her emotions one by one. He tied me up where I couldn't move. I wanted to kill him and help her. I was screaming for help but no one came. No one cared for us. We were street rats. She was the only family I had left and now she's gone."

I could feel my eyes go wide at his answer. My mind was telling me not to believe him but my soul was telling me it was all true. I could see that he was shaking and I saw the tears that fell from his eyes. At the moment I knew he knew the loneliness I felt. I needed him. I held him and let him cry his fears out.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Naruto." I just kept on saying that over and over again.

_What is going to happen now huh?_

_Review and find out_

_Like it? I'll update soon when I receive compelling reviews from my humble readers. _

_The more reviews the faster I update and the longer the chapter. _


	4. Mixed Emotions

_Wow thanks for the reviews!!!! Sorry it took me a while to update... but I hope you enjoy this chappy. It's not very long but it does have a nice scene in it *wink wink* A special thanks to my reviewers_

**darkfairyprncess6**- _Yeah I know poor, poor sasuke. I think you'll like this chappy._

**kuzon234ray**- _Sorry about the whole orochimaru involvement if it helps he isn't the main character… :D Thanks!_

**Emo Panda-kun**- _Lol it's okay for the spazzy moment I have those too. I'm glad you like the story not sure how far it will go but I'm still coming up with new ideas so that's a good sign. Yeah Itachi is a pain but it gets better… or does it. Read on and enjoy!_

**namineheart12**- _Glad you like!_

**Dragon77**- _Thanks so very much glad you loved it! _

_Thanks again for reviewing you peoples inspire me!_

_I do not own any naruto characters or himself. _

_Warning what you are about to read has some lemony scenes which include some useage of a mouth and an organ don't like then please don't read. Stop now and turn back before it's too late! Shield your virgin eyes (some of you that is). This is my probably 4 time with one of these scenes so I hope it's good. Whoops sorry I'm detaining you hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 4 _Mixed Emotions_

**Normal pov**

The two boys sat on the bathroom floor. Naruto had the back of his head resting on sasuke's shoulder as the other boy held him close to his chest in a warm embrace. "Sasuke this still doesn't change anything." Naruto stated as he was still feeling quite dizzy. "Shut up dobe and close your eyes."

Naruto shifted a little to see sasuke scowl. "It'll help ease the dizziness dobe." Naruto complied with the demand and closed his eyes. He let himself ease with peace as he heard the other boys heartbeat. "Don't call me that you bastard." Naruto said weakly as he eased off into a light sleep.

**Sasuke Pov**

At least the bleeding let up. If he doesn't move too much he should be fine. I look over to the door. 'Damn' I missed my chance at escaping. I look down to the blonde in my lap. But again if I would have left he might have died. Why do I feel so compelled to stay here with him? Why am I feeling so content like this? I just want him to let the sadness go. 'We are similar naruto.

In so many ways.' It was getting a bit chilly in here but I didn't want narutos wound to reopen. Might as well stay like this for a long as possible. I heard to door behind us open up to reveal to brunettes. "Troublesome." Shikamaru said as he began to venture forward to us. "Well it looks like naruto took a duzzy.

What happened? Or more importantly… why didn't you run while you had a chance hmm?" The boy looked so much like myself it was scary. "Sai knock it off and hold on to him I'm going to take naruto upstairs and get help for him." Shika stated as he picked naruto up out of my arms. "Wait be careful. His wound on his head might reopen if it's not stabilized and supported."

They both gave me a funny look and raised their eyebrows to glance at each other then naruto then back to my form. "I'm a doctor in training." I mumbled. I really didn't like explaining myself especially to the assholes that are holding me captive and torturing me.

After they finally got over their shock ness shika took naruto out of my sight as much as I hated the feeling of that… hmm was I… jealous? I was then led from the room back to the video room. Man I hated this place.

* * *

It had been a few weeks. Similar stunts such as beatings and the famous dildo usage done by neji himself. I swear that guy was some sick bastard who loved kinky shit. I was getting used to the harsh treatment.

Well not used to but more accustomed to it. My mind never really stays on the beatings and anal torture that was down by the sex toys but to naruto. I haven't seen him ever since the accident in the bathroom.

Was he okay? Did that guy even take him to get help or did they just leave him to die. Damn I was getting worried. I now knew I had feelings for the dobe but now he's nowhere to be seen.

Damn why did I have to try and make an escape attempt?! Why didn't I just run like hell out of here and not look back? But then again what is there to run to?

College… humph that boring place that knows I'm smart enough but still insists on keeping me there without an early graduation.

My job… again it was just a shitty hobby I did out of boredom.

My family… I will miss my mother.

My father… screw him he never cared for me in the first place it was all about Itachi.

Itachi…

That asshole! If I did happen to get out of this I will kill him. No first I would make him say he was sorry to all the news cameras and take his pride down a notch and then kill him. If it weren't for my dad and brother I might have not been in this situation.

Then again would I have met naruto? I don't even know if I would even spare him a glace on the street. I mean he is attractive but I don't know if given the normal circumstances I would have had the courage to speak to him.

I stop my thinking noticing that the whip that was hitting me has stopped. I look up to see that neji and gaara are staring at the door way so I glance over to see the one who was worrying me.

"Naruto long time no see. Finally care to grace us with your mightiness?" Neji sneered. Naruto looked indifferent though. He looked over the room like he has never seen it before and then his eyes fall on me. His gaze making my body heat up at the mere thought of him taking in my whole body, every last bit of it.

"Sai said you wanted to show me something that you came up with. What is it?" Naruto took his eyes off me to look into nejis gleam filled eyes. "Ah so you're here for that great. I didn't know how long until you would come. Gaara shut off the cameras this is a special treat." Gaara did as he was told but not before neji took out a small container of a liquid and said it was snakes venom very rare and poisonous.

**Back at head quarters**

**Itachi pov**

"Itachi what the hell is going on?! Some body woke me up and told me sasuke has been kidnapped!" "Father Calm down. I've got the situation under control." Itachi reassured the man. "You call this under control?!" Fugaku stated. "Yes father. Choji here has a source and he is tracking it as we speak. By the end of today or tomorrow we will have sasuke back at home safe and sound. I promise you that."

Itachi said as he glanced over the reports. Just a few hours ago he had gotten a mysterious call from an inside source saying that this person would tell the police where the hideout was under some circumstances, but before Itachi had time to answer the guy hung up. Itachi had put choji on the case since he is an expert at tracking lost calls. He hoped and prayed to god they would kill sasuke just yet.

The call sounded like they had something like that in mind and that the only way they were going to find sasuke was when he was stiff and lifeless. To make matters worse the video of him shut down after something about poison was mentioned. Damn them they better not do anything like that.

Itachi was pissed and he was about to go on a raging rampage and knock down every door in this town then the next just to find sasuke. "You better hope sasuke is alright! Why the hell wasn't I informed of this? I have the right to know!" Fugaku screamed.

"Because father you tend to make a fuss and panic so I decided to take matters in a more calm and the quickest way possible at the moment. It's best if you let me handle this father. I know what I am doing." I hoped at least. He looked at me weary but none the less went to get a coffee and help out with what we had. Which wasn't much. God sasuke you'll be alright. I promise with my life I'll get you home to safety.

**Back in the basement**

**Naruto pov**

First sai comes up to me all pleasant like and bugs me saying that neji wants to show me something with the pet down stairs. I tell him to go to hell but he still insists. As I weak down there I notice sasuke has a day dreaming look in his eyes. He was in like a heavy thought. I don't think he could even feel the whip anymore.

They all glance over in my direction and stare at me. Neji makes some smart ass remark but I'm too focused on sasukes pale body. No matter how much we beat it, it still looks beautiful. The moon from outside was gracing his looks making them more enhanced. I couldn't take my eyes off him.

My mind wandered back to the bathroom incident. Sure I was pissed that he somehow managed to trip and hurt me, but he came back for me. Nobody has ever cared so much as to come back to me well other than… her.

I look into nejis happy eyes to notice he has taken out a tube of something. He tells the camera its snake venom. What the hell is he planning to do? "What are you doing with that?" I questioned. "The higher ups told us to finish him off now. We no longer need him for our next plan." Neji sneered with a wide plastered smile on his face.

"Sorry naruto but it's true." Gaara stated as he caught my questioning look towards him. "We can't." I looked at sasukes stilled form it looked like the whole death ordeal just got to him. He turned even paler if that was even possible.

His eyes were wide. Neji took out a needle. "Now where shall we put the poison to start it hmm?" Neji skimmed his eyes along sasukes whole body to rest them upon his penis. His smile got wider and he injected sasuke with the poison there.

Sasuke then began to jerk and thrash around trying to avoid the poison but to no use. Neji jabbed him with the needle and the thrashing got worse. Sasuke began to scream and yelled in pain. "IT BURNS! HELP?!" Sasuke had tears streaming out of his eyes and down his cheeks. The bed was rocking and banging up against the wall as he tried to get loose and the poison side effect. Damn that was working fast.

Neji and gaara smiled at each other and said that they were done here now and that the police will show up soon. "Where's the antidote? Are you going to leave it here for the police?" I asked already knowing the answer though.

"No. There is no antidote. We're leaving. Everyone else is already long gone. You might want to leave soon as well. Shika called the cops like he was told and they are likely to trace it so they should be here moments after he is dead." Neji pointed in sasukes direction and then he and gaara started their journey up the stairs and out the backdoor.

I look over to the still screaming sasuke his cock was turning a purplish color. I quickly ran over to him. He was shaking now though. "Sasuke what do I do to help you?" I asked chokingly.

I knew he was some type of doctor he had to know how to handle this. "It's no use the poison has to be taken out and you don't have the equipment to do that." He managed to say in between screams and in a shaky voice.

I looked at his member. He was pretty big not as big as me but was pretty close to it. I thought back to the day I was at home watching the discover channel and how they got this one girls poison from a porcupine out of her leg but cutting it open and… That's it!

I took out my pocket knife and cut a slice on his cock. He hissed and cried out louder. "What the hell?!" I looked at him and gave him a reassuring smile.

"I saw something like this on TV. Trust me." I then place my mouth on his cock and began to suck. He was so hot there. I could feel the vain throbbing in my mouth. I felt some of the poison on my tongue and took the organ out of my mouth and spit it on the floor I did that motion continuously. Every now and then I heard sasuke whimper and I would look into his lust filled eyes.

I heard him moan faster. His hips thrusted up into my mouth and I almost chocked on the poison that I had manage to get out. It was almost all gone now. His whole body was flushed and red. He was so hot. In both of the ways there is to be hot. I could feel my own cock responding to his moans and whimpers.

"Sasuke." I moaned on his member. "Naru…to… I'm gonna… I'm going to cum. Please suck me harder… faster naru… please…" He was no longer thrashing around but gripping the chains in his hands. For some reason I felt in a teasing mood. "Tell me what you want sasuke. Do you want me?" He nodded and whimpered a weak yes.

I licked off his precum and deep throated him and hummed long. His cum shot into my mouth. He tasted so sweet and salty. It was something I never tasted before. I do have to admit he is the first I ever gave a blow job but still.

I milked all his cum from his cock. I felt myself start to precum in my own pants but let the thought of jacking off aside. My mind went back to reason. The police were probably on their way now. I had to leave and fast. "Naruto?" Sasuke looked into my eyes…

Back at the headquarters

"Itachi we got the location." Choji stated grin in place.

"Lets go."

_

* * *

_

_So you like? Review and I'll update as soon as I can. Got to think up another chappy. Review for my motivation to think okays? You know the button to click ;D _

_Have a great morning/day/night_


	5. What on Earth are you talking about!

_Yeah (insert nervous laugh here) I meant to update sooner sorry for the delay. I want to thank those who did the most wonderful reviews! You inspire me to keep this story going. Just for you all to know I just think chapters up or get inspired by something I see. I'll try better for longer chapters. Oh here are my thanks to my reviewers… (Short term memory XD)_

**chriskiks13**- _So sorry about the wait I hope you like this chappy although it's another cliff hanger. Hee hee I'm evil like that._

**mana1134**- _Thanks for the complement :D Glad you like. Plus I'm sick minded as well as you can tell :]_

**Emo Panda-kun**- _Glad to know you like my story here. I don't know how far I can go but I'm gonna try and keep it going if people like it. I may take off the video part of the title though._

**darkfairyprncess6**- Glad_ you liked it. You're welcome for my update and thank you for reviewing. _

**kuzon234ray**-._Glad it made you happy :D Hope this one does too._

**namineheart12**- _Sorry about the delay in updating, hope you like._

**WARNING:** Next chappy is a title change for story to just untraceable that is if people like this story if not I'll end it by not updating and putting it on complete.

**

* * *

**

**Recap of last chapter**

I milked all his cum from his cock. I felt myself start to precum in my own pants but let the thought of jacking off aside. My mind went back to reason. The police were probably on their way now. I had to leave and fast. "Naruto?" Sasuke looked into my eyes…

Back at the headquarters

"Itachi we got the location." Choji stated grin in place.

"Lets go."

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5** "What on earth are you talking about?!"

It was around dawn now. Police sirens were heard from miles around. Black sleek police cars raced down the streets to their destination.

**Itachi Pov**

Yes we finally got the address thanks to my faithful and wise friend choji. Why can't this car go any faster! _Sasuke hold on we're coming just hold on. _He'll be okay now. That whole poison thing was probably a joke.

If it wasn't those guys who did that fucking video are dead. What am I saying if I catch them ever they are dead. I'll do what they did to sasuke and worse. I can't believe I ever ignored him in the first place.

He is my own brother and yet I pushed him aside like some old toy. I'll make it up to him. After I find him we are going to have some long and belated brotherly love like it should have been.

Should be that is. _Sasuke you'll be okay. _I don't know if I'm more trying to convince myself but I read if you think positive things will be positive.

_Back in the basement_

**Sasuke Pov**

As I came into his mouth I felt my whole body go numb with pleasure. I looked down into his blue eyes as he looked at the door worriedly. "Naruto?" I caught his gaze. We locked eyes and neither looked away from the other for what seemed like forever.

He looked at the chains that held me in place then got up and walked calmly to the table that had held the cameras. I just watched his body form (which I have to say is very sexy especially because it was the rear view though I do love the front better) move bend over and unlock a low cabinet.

He walked back with a key in hand. He undid the chains with letting out a sigh. He then sat at the end of the bed. I rubbed my chaff wrists. I was going to have marks on my wrists for some time now. I looked over at naruto who looked defeated.

"Naruto?" I asked again.

Did he regret saving my life and umm pleasuring me. That brought a blush to my pale face at the memory. I crawled over to him but he moved away. My stomach did a knotting thing and I felt anger and hurt. I couldn't breathe.

He did regret it. "My life was prefect until the day I met you! I don't need you! You hypocrite! You asshole. Dobe! Why the hell did you save me?! I… I…" I would have kept going if it wasn't for the tears making it hard for me to talk let alone see.

I got off of the bed and was walking to the door but was too exhausted and fell to my hands and knees before I reached it.

Why won't the tears stop already?! I felt him get up and move to stand behind me. Felt strong hands grip under my arms and lift me up to stand on my own two feet.

"You know all you Uchihas are alike." He sneered. I turned and slapped him across the face. His eyes then stared at me blankly as his hand flung up to over the slapped cheek.

"You have no right to compare me with the rest of my family. They may not have any feelings and may be cold hearted bastards but that doesn't mean I am too.

I know I can be a handle at times and can even be a bastard but at least I would never kidnap someone and torture them will record them live! At least I have a heart and…"

I would have gladly continued my speech that was getting more confident by the minute but I was punched in my gut and sent flying back into the nearest wall. "You don't know anything! I didn't want to kidnap you.

You weren't even in the scheme! It was your brother I wanted to do all those things to. Not some kid like you."

I stared at his angry sea eyes as he spoke. "I'm not a kid. I'm 19 years old." I stated weakly looking to the side not able to look at him and his strong gaze. "Ha yeah you are a kid you can't even legally drink yet." He smirked as I turn to look at him.

"I'm not a kid! I can have buy lotto tickets." I was now glaring at him. "It's nothing to buy lotto tickets everyone of every age buys them these days." Man was he ticking me off.

"I can have sex now with who ever and when ever I chose I could even have it with you." He stared at me with some quick flash of emotion in his eye that I didn't happen to catch.

"Who would want to have sex with you? You would cum so damn early that it wouldn't even be pleasing!" He spat. "That's not… it was my… I can do better you just caught me off guard is all."

I didn't want to admit I was a virgin he might just make fun of me some more. Uchihas are not to be taken lightly. Now I wish though that I had some experience. "You can blame it on what ever you want." He waved a hand dismally.

He turned and took the whole room in like he had never before seen it. I took my chance then. I tackled him so I was on top of his back. He made a grunting noise as he fell onto his stomach.

I pressed my already hardening member against his back and started to kiss and nip at his neck. There was a gasp as I pressed down harder.

"Get Off." He murmured and tried to get up but my weight prevented him in doing so. "What? You aren't so high and mighty anymore, now are you." I licked my way to his jaw and started applying hickeys where ever my lips and teeth landed.

"Your brother is on his way. You don't want him to see you like this especially not with some one like me. I'm your kidnapper after all." He tried again to get up but it only resulting in another failed attempt.

With every move my cock was getting more unbearable. The slightest friction he caused made me so hot and bothered. "I don't care. Fuck Itachi and fuck who cares." I was now rubbing up against his back.

Damn this felt so good. I lowered myself so my cock was grinding up against his ass. I leaned up and moaned into his ear and grinded harder. "If you think you're going to fuck me you're dead wrong." He then with the strength he mustered up bounced me off his back so I landing on my ass.

"I know how bad you want to get pay back but there is no way in hell I would let you rape me." He turned to face me. We were then both sitting on the ground and staring into each others eyes.

I was about to tell him what I truly wanted but the police sirens were now in hearing distance. "Goodbye sasuke." He got up so quickly and moved to the door and ran out of it. No!

"NARUTO DON'T GO!" I screamed and tried to get up and run after him. I ran with what I had left of my strength. I had to catch him. I had to tell him how I feel about him. This was my only chance.

**Naruto Pov**

Screw this shit. I've got to get out of here before Itachi and his glory squad gets here. There is no way I'm going to prison or getting fucked up by Itachi himself. I will make him pay for what he did to my mother but some other time and some other way.

I knew this kidnapping thing wouldn't work it only caused him to get worked up and angry. My thoughts were shattered as a pale hand grasps my wrist._ Shit!_ I looked up into endless back eyes.

_

* * *

__Author note for those who like this story Please read…_

_Dang that was a short chapter was going to make it longer but I like leaving you all in suspense. So anyone knows who caught naruto? _

_Like I said before next chapter if there is one I may change the name to just Untraceable that is if some like this story and if it's worth updating. Well, have a good morning/evening/night. –Satoshi33girl_


	6. Hatred

_So yeah I changed the title but not very much not sure how long I'm going to keep this story going I decide at the end of this chapter I guess. Want to thank my reviewers for keeping my writing spirit up._

_Sorry it took a while to update. Like always hope you enjoy this chapter. If you can review and give me any suggestions on what you would probably like to see done in the next chappy I might update sooner with more ideas. I've became under the most famous writers block. It's so sad. So any ideas would be helpful._

* * *

So here we go another chapter... :D

* * *

Chapter 6** Hatred**

A blonde man ran down the darken hallway. He was anxious to get away from the torture room and the victim before the cops showed up. He wondered to himself why he had let this go so far and not stop this madness.

He wanted revenge but he knew from the start this was not the way it should be. He heard sasuke from behind him. If he slowed the other would catch up to him. Did he want that? He felt something toward sasuke.

Ever since he saw him that first night in that room chained and beaten like some common whore. He reasoned at first in the gas station the boy did have an arrogant manner but with a sadness and mystery as well. Maybe he was feeling pity for him though he knew it ran deeper.

He just had to run away, to get away from this maddening place. "Naruto?!" The blonde man was so confused and he just wanted to rewind the past and for none of this to ever happen. He was suddenly gripped by pale hands he looked into dark eyes. His last thoughts were Shit!

**Itachi pov**

We finally got there. I order some men to cover the back and sides of the building. We were gonna sweep this place out and leave no stone unturned. I got some men to venture in there first we me leading the pursuit.

I thought I heard voices but disregarded it. I told the men we should split up so as we could cover more ground and find my dear little brother faster. I was walking with caution down each hallway I turned down, with my gun in my right hand and in the other a flashlight.

I heard foot falls and to my ears it sounded like somebody running. I shut off my flashlight and waited ready to pounce given the chance. "Naruto?" A weak voice asked. My eyes widen at the sight before my eyes it was my brother.

"Sa…sa…SASUKE!" I ran fast up to him and threw my arms around his weak little naked body. Wait naked? I looked down and inspected him. There were many bruises on his pale skin and a few deep cuts but other than that he seemed fine.

I told myself to remember to have the medical team check him out when we got out of this damn place. "Are you alright? Are those assholes still here? Your kidnappers I mean?" I asked taking him away from my hug to hold onto his shoulders and looked into his tear filled eyes.

Instead of answering me he gave me a death glare and scolded looking to the side. "Sasuke?" I asked warily with a bit uncertainty. "Leave me alone and let go." He then tried to pull away. I say tried because he was so weak and my grip was strong leaving him unable to. "Itachi I said let go of me." He seethed out.

What was his problem? Was he traumatized? That must be it! I pulled him into a great big bear hug. I whispered into his ear that his big brother was here now and he wouldn't have to be afraid anymore.

He struggled in my embrace but I refused to let go. "Let's get out of here. You can tell me all about this when you're ready to alright?" I reasoned. "No. I'm not going with you." He tried again to get away from my hold. What is with him seriously? Was he crazy and out of his fucking mind?

I was going to make him safe. I must have said the last thing out loud because he then looked at me with blank eyes and his lips pressed in a grim line. "It's because of you that I wasn't safe in the first place. I don't need you! You're a fucking rapist!" He started shouting at me ranting and raving like a mad man.

He kept going but after the rapist part my mind just shut down. "Who told you I was a rapist." I said deadpanned pulling sasuke from the hold to look down at him with a firm grip to his shoulders so he couldn't get away. "It doesn't matter. Let… let me go." He said panting.

"It does matter. Who told you?! Who told you that about me?!" I started shaking him. I was losing it. "Stop it… let me go! I've got to find him. Let me the fuck go!" He started once again struggling but this time he had more strength and almost got out of my grip. "Who? Find who? I'm not letting you go. So tell my dear little brother who you are so desperate to find huh?" I seethed.

This was not the reunion I had wanted why didn't he just act like a normal person and be grateful and crying tears of joy. "SASUKE!" A blonde haired blur came rushing by me to take sasuke out of my arms and into his own bear hug. "You are alright! We were so worried. Seeing you tied up… Forget it! Erase the memory for your dear Deidara is here. Let thy release his pain onto me and let those evil spirits flow." Deidara was crushing him in a tight embrace.

"Mphm…" Sasuke gasped. I should help him so Deidara doesn't kill him. But as I was about to Tobi came rushing by. "Sasuke you alright. Tobi look for you and look for you. Tobi not give up on you. Tobi knew you would be all right. Tobi is a good boy yes?" Man I was already getting a head ache.

Tobi's third person was starting to get on my nerves as well. "Tobi shut up." Deidara and I both screamed at the same time at the boy. For him being new to the force you think he would be on the quiet side but he was everything but quiet. We would have kept yelling at the new recruit if sasuke didn't start crying and fell to the floor.

"Sasuke are you all right?" Deidara put a hand on his shoulder as he said in a most kind and gentle voice this. "He's gone. I'll never see him again." My brother mumbled and put his hands up to hide his tears. My brother has never cried like this.

Well actually there was a time like this one when our grandfather died and he locked himself up in his room refusing to leave but when I finally broke in using his window I saw he was crying his eyes out and shaking uncontrollably. "Who's gone?" Deidara tried to coax out of him. But just got, he's gone, as an answer. "Let's take him back to my place and let him rest up." I reasoned to Deidara only for sasuke to grab Deidara's wrist and start complaining about not wanting to be near me.

"Sasuke wha…" Deidara gave me a look then said to me he would take care of sasuke until he got better. He then whispered into my ear, "Itachi he's not himself. Just let him find himself again and he'll be like he used to." He tried to reason with me. I mumbled a fine and gave one last look to my brother then at the three of them then walked down the hall to further investigate.

**Normal pov**

"Come sasuke let's go to my place for now and clean you up okay?" Sasuke looked at deidara and nodded to his statement. Sasuke soon got up and supported by deidara was lead down the hall out of the nearest exit to be examined by the medical team. Leaving an abandoned tobi in the hall.

"Tobi not a good boy?" Tobi question but was ignored because everyone was already gone. "Why everybody leave me!" He ran down the hall in the same direction as the two.

**Naruto Pov**

The grip tightened on my wrists in a painful way. "What are you still doing here…? Sai?" Damn with the pressure he was going at he was going to break my wrist if he tightened his grip any harder.

"I left my drawing stuff and had to come back and get it though now the place is swarming with police and I can't get out then I noticed you running down the hall. Which brings us to the real question what are you still doing here?" He narrowed his eyes at me. "It's none of your damn business and let go that hurts." I looked down to my wrist and his eyes followed mine but when they came to rest on his grip he tightened it.

"Like I said there is no way to get out." He continued to look at my wrist. "You said that already, but I'm sure there is one." I tried to move away but he pulled me more into the room. "What are you doing?" I asked in surprise.

Could this day get any weirder? We shouldn't be wasting our time dallying. The police are sure to look in every room. "I am going to get out of this. There is no way I'm going to jail or worse prison." He shuddered at the thought. He walked me over and started to gather up his things and pulled something from his bag.

"What's that?" I asked curiously. He then turned and instead of showing me the object he snapped it onto my wrists which in turn I found out what it was. Handcuffs. "What the hell sai? What are you doing?" I asked eyes wide at the metal around my wrists.

He then held up a police badge. "I'm a cop naruto." He stated rather flatly like it was the clearest thing in the world. "There's no way." I said in disbelief. "So you were undercover this whole time?" He looked at me and then said, "No, I wanted revenge on the Uchihas as well. I wasn't planning on turning anyone in.

When I forgot my sketchbook though I had to come back and get it for I knew they could trace it back to me. When I got it and started down the hallway I noticed that the police had gotten here and for lack of a better excuse for being here when not on duty I would be questioned and likely thrown in jail if that was the case then I saw you running and it occurred to me.

I could turn you in and say I saw someone fleeing the building when I was on my way home from the park. My police instinct told me to capture you and so I did. Good plan is it not?" He smiled a fake smile at me. "You asshole, if you turn me in I'll tell them the whole thing and take you and the rest of the guys down with me." I blurted out frustrated.

"No you won't. First of all no one would believe your word over a cops word. Secondly if you did tell on the others they have money and contacts that would easily bail them out and then they would come after you and kill you. You get the drift right." Sai waved his hands in gesture to what he was saying. I looked down to the floor not knowing what to do nor say to the man in front of me. I was caught.

**Sai Pov**

Damn when I first saw the police raiding the building and knocking down doors I got worried. I'm not supposed to be working but on vacation and if they saw me here they would know I was a compliance to this crime.

Then when I saw naruto running my way I knew I had found my way out of this situation and I was going to take it. Sorry naruto, no offense or anything but even if I find you an okay guy I'm not going to prison. He wouldn't be stupid enough to tell on any of us given what I had presented him with. Why was he still here though. Did he have some sick mind some morbid part to watch that sasuke kid die?

That was another thing I was proud of since now I knew my plan was full proof. With him gone nobody could identify me or any of the others. Now I'm glad Orochimaru, Kabuto and Karin came up with the plan to get rid of him. To bad that beauty went to waste though he was a real looker.

"Sai do you honestly believe you'll get away with this?" Naruto questioned. I looked at that marvelous body of his. His golden hair darkened with the light making it appear a reddish color. His blue eyes cast down at the ground gazing at his and my own shoes. His body was like super models, being long and lean with muscle here and there all in the right places. I know what you're thinking did I have a crush on him? Yes.

Then why turn him in and not let him get away? Simple because I know how he feels about me and that is of disgust and hate. I used to call him dickless but how he acted so gallantly in front of the others and how confident he was made me look at him more in a romantic way.

We never really got along. I have always wanted him to like me though but seeing as he never will since I mean nothing to him I've come to find myself saying that if I can't have him nobody can. I hope he rots in prison actually. I know my love for others is sort of demented but again that was how I was raised.

To show no emotion but if showed destroy it, and that is exactly what I plan to do. By destroying naruto I would free myself from him and these pent up passion and feelings I have for him. "Yes naruto." I stated and his blue eyes became locked with mine. What I seen in them was hatred and betrayal.

"Come now you couldn't get out of this place anyway and if you going in handcuffs and behind bars will graenttee my safeness I'm more than willing to turn you in. So answer me this one thing naruto, since I told you why I was here and what I was going to do with you, tell me what you were doing still being here?" I really did love those eyes and that pretty face of his. Even the whisker marks were bonus of beauty.

"You'll find out sooner or later." He smiled at me weakly and mysteriously. What was going on in that beautiful little head of his hmm… "Fine have it your way naruto." I finished gathering my things and lead him to the door.

"I wonder how nice Itachi and his father are going to be to you after they found poor little sasukes bruised up and stone dead body? I bet Itachi is raving mad at this point if he's still the short temper man I know he can be when upset." I looked back to a frightened naruto.

I guess he finally realized that I was going through with my plan and that soon enough he would come face to face with the one person he hated the most… Itachi.

I always wondered why naruto hated him so much but understanding naruto who is a master at covering up his emotions and past with smiles, is a lot harder than most would think it to be.

_

* * *

_

_So this is where I end this chapter. What happens next? Not sure myself. When I know I might update and then again that may not be for a while I'm still uncertain. Some already said this story wasn't good so maybe I should stop…?_

_Well in any case hoped you like it. If you feel like motivating me to update sooner then you know that button at the bottom of the screen (not the button for adding to favorite/alert stories/author either) it says review to help some of you that got kind of confused after I said that… you know who you are. ;] _

_~Satoshi33girl_

_**Peace!** :D _


	7. Surprises

A special thanks to my reviewers sorry I didn't update sooner guys. Things have been hectic around here XP. I was going to write an author alert for this chapter but since I got some rather nice reviews I decided what the hell and started to write in my notebook this chapter for this story (which I have never done before). I would take some time and thank my reviewers for last chapter.

Sasuita95: Why thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well as you did the others

Emo Panda-kun: Thank you so much for the boost of confidant and yeah I decided to make sai a bit of a prick and not leave the whole being evil on Orochimaru the poor guy gets enough bashing

KoTenshi: This chapter should tell sai's reaction hope you like :D

Warning: this is a naruxsasu don't like no read.

* * *

Chapter 7 _Surprises_

"Sai think about what you are doing! Please?!" Naruto's begging words fell on deaf ears. Sai continued to drag the blond dobe through the former hideouts halls in search of one of the ANBU members or if he was lucky it would be the dead boy's brother… Itachi. The said man of his goal was in his thoughts one moment was in front of him the next minute. "Freeze! Hold it right there and don't move. You are under arrest for-" Itachi stopped short in his speech of reading us our rights when sai held up his police badge. "I'm a cop." The raven stated dully.

**Naruto pov**

I can't believe it he actually turned me in that Bastard! Not only did he turn me in but to the man I despise. I look at the man standing before me up and down seeing how little he changed from the day…

***Flashback* **

"Well bitch you like that now don't you?" The man whispered into the woman he was fucking. "Nooo… sto…stop it! Please help… somebody… help me" The woman beneath his panted between sobs. "Aw you make me sad. Don't worry you'll enjoy yourself soon enough you little slut." He then started to pound into the woman beneath him harder and with out remorse. "Mother!"

A young naruto who just got home from school came threw the door to the sight before him. He then ran up to the man on instinct and started to pound on the mans back and sides ruthlessly with his small fists giving it his all with every hit. The man stopped for only a moment to turn to the boy and bitch-slap him making naruto fly to the side of the room. Naruto lay on the floor blood seeping out of his mouth to the floor from the blow he was given.

The man then had an idea hit him and he stopped his pervious activities and tied the woman to the bed before he got off the now shrieking woman crying for her son, to walk over to the boy. Picking naruto up boy his hair the man whispered, and only now did naruto notice the man had his breath stinking with a strong smell of liquor, "Who do you think you are hitting me?

You are a worthless brat. You're no more then scum to my level. I'm Itachi Uchiha there is no way for you to beat me. You're too weak. Why are you so weak? You need to be stronger if you wish to save any one. Remember this and hate me. Come and find me when your hatred is stronger. Oh and you will hate me believe me. ." The man now identified as Itachi smirked.

He stood at about 6 feet and still looked like he was a growing man. He had black hair tied at the nape of his neck in a low ponytail. He wore all black showing off his black eyes which turned an evil red glint in the light. Below his eyes were lines like he never had a decent sleep. "I'll call the cops." Naruto threatened. Even if he couldn't do anything he knew to call the cops. They would help right?...wrong. "I am a cop." Itachi let out an evil laugh.

He then dropped the boy and continued to smack him and kick him in the ribs. He then stopped and walked over to the woman (narutos mom). Just before naruto passed out he heard a bone shattering scream that made his blood run cold throughout his body. His body lay limp from the beating he had received and that's all he could feel as his mind was over come with darkness.

***end of flashback***

Naruto noticed how his eyes began to water at the last memory of his mother being alive and he quickly hides away his tears not wanting to show any weakness to these two assholes. "I found him trying to sneak out of here…" Sai then proceeded to tell him the story he had planned to tell. To give him credit though he could really mask his emotions really well and make everything believable. "What did you find?" Sai continued his questioning.

Man I missed something no more talking to myself until I find out some information. "There was a kidnapping and attempted murder. It seems you have caught one of the scums who tried to kill my little brother Sasuke." Itachi angrily glared at naruto while he said this and spit the word "scum" at his face. Sai looked stunned and confused.

Ha there! So much for his perfect mask of emotion. "Yeah we got here just in time. They injected him with poison though the medical staff didn't find that much in him to be dangerous." Itachi stated matter-of-factly. "Did they say how that was possible?" Sai asked incredulously but then it occurred to him like a bus smacking a bird in flight and he turned to me and glared. His glare went unnoticed by the Uchiha in front of us. I smiled a small smile in return.

"It must be the great Uchiha blood that runs in his veins." Itachi stated proudly answering sai's question. Itachi then turned to me and read me my rights signaling to both me and sai that the previous conversation was ended. He then took me from sai's care and led me down the hall where the other members of ANBU gave me heated glares. Once away from the eyes of the others I was then proceeded to be thrown up against Itachi's squad car and he repeatedly slugged me marking my body with bruises.

After he felt satisfied with the fact that I could no longer stand let alone breathe from the blood filling my mouth he then pushed me into his car making sure to "accidentally" hit my head hard against the top of the door frame in the process. Itachi then proceeded to make sure there was no way possible for me to escape then stalked off to tell his team he was going to take me in to question me and identify me if possible. Identify me a? So then I'll get to see sasuke then again. Why does that my stomach flip for some reason?

Why am I so happy that I might get to see him again? I mean I'm not happy to see him. I saved his life because he saved mine in the bathroom that's it. I feel gratitude for him not anything else. I don't have feelings for that annoying teme. Heim and his brother are the same and they can both go to hell and rot. Why can't I stop thinking about him then?! Argh what did you do to me sasuke?!

**Meanwhile in Dei Dei's car (nickname live with it)**

"Sasuke are you sure you are feeling ok?" Dei asks him from behind the driver's wheel. "Hn." Was the only reply he got from the back seat. He glanced back to see sasuke staring out the window with a blank stare. Man the Uchihas are so hard to read. "Why are you mad at your brother? He's doing all this for you to make it up to you for those years he couldn't be a good brother."

Deidara tries to reason but upon receiving the death glare for the younger and an "it's none of your business" he shut up and let out a sigh of failure at his attempts. He knew never to beat around the bush when it came to the uchihas since it would get you no where but with an annoyed and pissed off Uchiha in return. He let out another sigh of frustration and continued his long drive to his home where the two would be staying.

**Itachi Pov**

Yes we got one of those pieces of shit. Now to get him to talk and confess to whoever else was in the crime. I told sasuke I would make it up to him and be a better older brother and now I'll show him by what I mean. Which reminds me I'll need to call Deidara to bring sasuke in so he can id him. I look into the rearview mirror but my glance

at the boy didn't go unnoticed as he caught it in the window reflection. "I'm not going to tell you anything so might as well not even try." The boy mumbled to me shifting a little with discomfort as for the cuffs had been put on too tight. He continued to stare out the window with a look of longing and searching for something. "What?" I ask as I heard him whisper something that I didn't happen to catch. "I said you don't remember me do you?" He asks.

"No should I?" So I had thrown him in jail as well then. So the whole thing about these people kidnapping sasuke to get back at me was true. I waited for him to respond but nothing came and even after I asked him some questions all I got if anything could be called a response was him shifting. Well no matter for hurting sasuke like he did I'm going to make sure he fries in the electric chair. With on last glace at the man behind me I pulled out my cell and called the number I know so well. "Dei? It's me.

Once you receive this message bring sasuke back to the station. We need him to id a man for a possible suspect. And don't call me back saying he needs rest from all this emotional turmoil and or that other physical and or mentality bullshit. I want his case open and close as fast as I can. So if you are not here soon I'll cut off your balls, hack your body up into little pieces and feed you to the starving kids in china or where ever.

So if you don't want this happening to you, you better bring him back here ASAP." *click* I hang up the phone and glance at the man behind me again to see his reaction to my call which was none. I looked him up and down as best as I could while still driving. He would have been the last type of person I would suspect of kidnapping it looked like he could be very successful given the chance but then again I guess he's just one of those dummies who don't give shit about anything. Humph.

"You know you are going to rot in jail since we got some one who can id you and put you away for ever." I asked in a tone that held no questioning with a smirk plastered on my face. My smirk disappeared as I noticed that I was being ignored. We continued the rest of the car ride in silence. The only sound heard was the light breathing and the sound of clicking of the shifting of cuffs.

**Dei Dei's pov**

Man I am so bored. Itachi and sasuke are so much alike they can both just sit in silence and not do anything and be calm but I need some sort of entertainment. "I'M SO HORNY! I'M…I'M SO HORNY! I'M SO HORNY! I love you long time." Sasuke looked to the source of the sound which happened to be my cell up in front with me. "Are you going to answer that?" Sasuke raised an elegant eyebrow. "No driving while on a cell phone. I believe that two hands should be on the wheel at all times. So umm… is it ok if we pull over at the next stop so I can see what I'm needed for."

There was no way I was going to tell sasuke that was his brother who was calling me because he would either a laugh at me or b tell Itachi who would kill me. "Hn… what ever." Sasuke muttered as he stared out the window once again. Hmm wonder what Itachi did want though. I remember when I assigned that ringtone to Itachi's incoming calls…

***Flashback***

"Oh come on Itachi! We need to do it! How else are we-" I was cut off by another no and an "I'm not going to do something as stupid as that end of story so shut up." Itachi replied while sorting his filed paper work from the end of the day missions. I had gotten so bored that I had come up with the great plan of changing our ring tones so that we would know when we needed the other. "Please Itac?" I then proceeded to do the whole beggars pose and got onto my knees with my hands together before itachi with big old puppy eyes.

"No… not neither now nor ever." Itachi said sternly. Dang the guy never let down his hair and let the wind blow through it and I mean that both ways. "Please, please, please, PLEASE?!" I begged letting some pleading tears descend from my eyes and down my cheeks. "Hn" Was his reply. Finally now as some of you know hn means whatever but to me hn means I would love to do it! And or it means ok you are the best whatever you think.

But never tell this to him or he will kill me. I tell him to give me his phone and I press in the ring tone I want it to have then I do the similar thing to my phone and hand it back to him with a triumph sigh. "Now we will know when one of us calls. But remember not to call me all the time you know since I don't have too many minutes and all." Itachi glared and muttered something about never having to worry about him call me.

He calls my phone since his curious side kicks in and it plays "I'm So Horny." He gives me a death glare. I shrug it off and call him. "Hey hey you, you I don't like your girlfriend." He then shuts off the phone tells me to change it and he then afterwards proceeded to beat me up. I couldn't see for a week my eyes were so swollen. I couldn't get rid of my cell call from him so I kept it now I only get beat up if I tell others it's him calling hee hee.

***End of Flashback***

Once at the gas station I checked my message and sighed again getting in the car and turning around to head back to the station. "What's going on?" Sasuke question not turning his gaze to me but made sure his musical voice sounded annoyed. He really did have a nice voice I wonder if I could get him to sing to me. Then again I don't want to die. "We are needed at the station. They caught one of the suspects and you need to id him." I said in one breath.

"Whatever…"

**At the Station**

**Naruto Pov**

Well I got to say they go all out with the crime process. Looks like the questioning room they show on those lame cop shows. "Sit down." The demand came from the door which when I looked show an old fat man walk in and he then sat at the opposite side of the table and gestured that I sit in the other seat which I did.

"Now I'm going to ask you some questions and I would like you to answer me the best and with the truth. Why were you in the house?" He asks while getting his notebook out to take notes of my answers though I shift my eyes to the one way glass window that I knew had cops behind there. "Don't I get a lawyer?" I asked innocently.

"You're going to make this hard I take it." He sighed. "Well I was taking a walk to my grandma's house when this big wolf came out of nowhere and asked me…" I started to get him angry with my good old folk tales I knew from childhood. I wonder if he puffs up when angry. "Let's try this again." And then came the 100 question game which I blew off every answer.

**Sasuke Pov**

Finally we get to walk around. My legs were getting stiff sitting in Dei's small BMW backseat (Nice cars but the small ones are a bit cramped in the back) "Welcome Uchiha sama please come right this way I'll show you the room you are needed in." One of the guards stated as he walked in front of the two of us to where they were keeping the

"Suspect". I wished deep down that they got that bastard Neji after trying to take me out with poisoning my cock. The sick freak should pay for it. "Sasuke." Itachi was in the room I was showed.

"So?" I asked irritated I had to be in the same room as the man I'm not happy with and want to kill. "Was he one of the men that kidnapped you?" Itachi pointed over his shoulder through the one way window. He then moved to the side to give me a full view. What I saw made me gasp and my eyes go wide at the sight before me.

_Naruto..._

_

* * *

_

_Thanks again to my lovely readers. I hoped you liked. If you have any suggestions for next chapter please don't be afraid to tell me. Also should I continue or end it here? Not sure if I still got my talent it's been so long. _

_Reviews? I give you a cookie... Come to the dark side we've got cookies and flashlights *winks*_

_~Satoshi33girl_


	8. Conditions

Whoot, whoot, another chapter is out for my lovely reviewers. Sorry for the delay but I am getting better… right? :P Great ideas struck me at 1 am so if I have some spelling errors I'm sorry. Hope you like and are kind enough to review with feedback. Always like to hear what my readers think about my work. Short chapter this one cause I'm tried but hope you enjoy nonetheless.

**Warning I do not own any naruto characters sadly…**

**Also this chapter has language and some smut scenes so know that you have been warned…**

* * *

_**Previously**_

"_So?" I asked irritated I had to be in the same room as the man I'm not happy with and want to kill. "Was he one of the men that kidnapped you?" Itachi pointed over his shoulder through the one way window. He then moved to the side to give me a full view. What I saw made me gasp and my eyes go wide at the sight before me._

_Naruto..._

* * *

Chapter 8, _Conditions_

"Well was he or was he not?" Itachi asked irritated that is brother either ignored him or turned brain dead and he figured he had been ignored. "Sasuke?!" Itachi all but growled out. The said one in questioned looked at his older brother and smiled sweetly and said, "Can I have a moment in private with your 'suspect'?" Itachi looked at him dumbfounded. "What?"

**Sasuke Pov**

I gazed back through the window at the man he lusted for. 'Wait… what am I thinking… I don't really… care for him…do I?' I take in his looks, his golden locks, his bright blue eyes that can go so deep with emotion, that caring feature that draws a person to his happy go lucky self, his well muscled body, and his well endowed… you get the point he's well equipped.

Damn I think I have fallen for him. "I said I want to speak with him in private is that ok with you?" I sneered out at my brother and looked at his along with the other guards and deidara's confused expressions.

"Fine." I raised my eyebrow questioning at Itachi's answer. "Privately, like in I want him and me to be alone with no one watching nor listening to us." I stated making sure that this was what he was approving me.

"I said fine. Tobi take sasuke to the forbidden hallway (author note/ don't ask) and I'll have someone send naruto shortly. Sasuke you have 5 minutes with the suspect no more." Itachi gave the Uchiha scowl, and yes the Uchihas have many famous features like the famous glare that everyone hears about. "Hn whatever." I start to follow the man named Tobi boy did this guy look weird what was with the mask he had on? It looked like that poop mask on master of disguise (it's a movie look it up/ watch it) you know the one that looked like cow poop only Tobi's was of an orange color.

We walk down this hallway to turn a corner where I am told to wait. I wasn't waiting for more then 40 seconds when I seen the man of my desires in front of me. The guards gave us one final look and gave me warning that if he tried anything funny to yell and they would be there for assistance or in other words they wouldn't be very far away.

I guess my brother does have his limits at least he is giving me 5 minutes with him better not waste it and get to the point though Uchiha's never beat around the bush. "Look I'm going to make this as simple as I can since we only have 5 minutes and I want to hear your answer before my brother comes back so hold off questions until I'm done. The only way you are going to get out of here is if you have a good reason of being in that building at the scene of the crime.

I know you don't care for the Uchiha family but I feel it's my duty…" I take a breath and continue, "To repay you for saving my life. All in all it wouldn't be fair of me to let my savior rot in jail. So I've planned out a way to get you out. You are to say you are my boyfriend and that you got some news of some possible places I could be held at and came to rescue me thus when you got there you got lost in the building and then arrested…" I took some deep breaths. He stared at me with a blank expression.

"Well say something dobe." I bite out after noticing he was at a lost of words at my speech. "You want me to say that we are boyfriends and that I went looking for you?" He summed up my long statement in a sentence why didn't I do that. "Duh." I smirked. "What's in it for you?" Naruto narrowed his eyes at me suspiciously. "I told you once dobe you save my life so-" He cut me off by whispering rather loudly, "Bullshit! What is it you really want and more importantly why are you doing this?" I've got to hand it to him at least he can contain his rather normal loud self.

Well might as well tell him the truth it seems he's not going to believe me otherwise and we don't have the time to waste. "I want your body." I mumbled loud enough for him to ear but no one else just in case and never breaking eye contact. I could see he was about to start raving like a lunatic so I added before he could start, "I want you to fuck me." I swear his mouth dropped down to the floor.

"WHAT?" He whispered not believing he heard right. "Dobe I'm not going to repeat myself you're wasting time. Are you in or out? We'll work out the details later." I locked my onyx eyes with his deep blue ones. "I…" He began but didn't get much more out because the guards and my brother showed up.

"Well?" Itachi asked me again over the question earlier. I was about to answer when a hand slipped around my waist and naruto's head resting on my shoulder with him standing behind me. I smirked feeling victorious though I knew Uchiha's always got what they wanted.

"He's not one of them. He's my boyfriend. Before you start going all good cop/bad cop on him he came to rescue me after hearing where I might be possible held." I explained to the others. Hoping deep down they believed what I was spewing since I never lied before. "Is this true? And if so why didn't you just tell us that when we picked you up hmm?" Itachi glared at the man behind me.

"Never gave me the chance and yes its true right sasu baby?" I shivered as I felt his breath in my left ear already feeling the effect he had on me in my southern regions. "Yeah." I mumbled trying hard to maintain my composure and not rip both of our clothing off right then and there and take what I wanted even if I had agreed I would be doing the taking as long as it was him and I in the equation.

With one final glare from Itachi and much persuading of from Deidara, naruto was finally released and we started to walk away from the police station together to Deidara's car which I had conviced him of borrowing. Once inside the questions once again ensued.

**Naruto Pov**

Well so what he got me out of the slammer I don't own him shit. Though I do have to admit he does have a nice body and the thought of screwing him senseless enabling him from walking would make my day, but there must be more to this.

"So you want me to fuck you and that's it? You want nothing more? A quick wham bam thank you madam?" He glared at my choice of words as he turned the car key. He mumbled an hn it sounded like and focused on the road. "Bastard that's not a real word!" I yelled. "Dobe you don't have to yell I'm sitting right next to you I can hear you fine I'm not deaf… yet." He drawled out casually.

"So we are headed to your place to do this then?" I ask and then I saw his face change to a disappointed one. "What is it?" I ask. "I live in a dorm." He stated. "So what?" I didn't see a problem I used to get laid a lot in college. "I have a roommate who is let's just say is a snitch." Oh I got him now. "So a hotel then?" He nodded at my suggestion; I mean come on what choice was left.

Definitely not my place one because I don't think I want the Uchiha police to know where I live and two because bring home a date would be like commitment the whole neighborhood would be gossiping not that, that really bothered me they called me monster… well they still do. We pull into a ritzy place it didn't even look like a hotel more like a casino. It even had the slot machines when we got inside along with a huge fountain and an indoor swimming pool.

"Good evening sirs can a help you?" The desk clerk asked probably the manager on the place. "We want a room. Master suite and we don't want to be disturbed. It's only for a one night stay. I'll pay for directly with cash, extra with no names. That is all." Sasuke stated in a business toned voice. Dang he really did leave no room for questioning.

"Yes sir!" The guy quickly moved about found a set of keys and gave them directly to Sasuke in exchange for the $800 Sasuke paid for the room and reassurance that we wouldn't be disturbed. We step into the elevator which an old lady is in waiting for the next floor up.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" I whisper to sasuke to have a hn for response which I will say is starting to tick me off. I glance to the lady behind us and she catches me smiling warmly back as I return her warm gesture with a smile of my own. 'Ding' She moves to get out and once the door closes I'm roughly shoved up against the wall with a knee in between my legs a pair of lips on my own.

I answer the kiss back by grabbing a bunch of hair on the back of my attackers head and push for a deeper kiss. I slide my tongue in his mouth as he moans parting his lips at my reaction. Our tongues dance sliding up against one another. I quickly find my chance to switch our positions to where sasuke was in my place and I move my leg up against his member which I'm happy to report is rock hard.

"Sasuke…" I moan into his ear seductively making him shiver in lust/want/ and need. I move my keen in a circler motion and after awhile getting bored after him surpressing his moans I shove my hand down his pants to grasp his cock. He lets out a gasp. I could feel his precum on my finger when I moved it over his slit. "Want more sasuke?" Before he is able to respond which I know would have been a Hell Yes from him we reach our floor. "Ready to take this to the next level?" He nods.

_

* * *

_

_Well that's it for now I know this was a very short chapter but it's late and I want to sleep since there are not more ideas coming to me so got to rest up. If you like review and I'll try and update my next chapter which we all know what type of chapter it's going to be. Review please and thank you. That is all _

_~Satoshi33girl_


	9. Lust andor Love?

_So I finally update I'm sorry to my frequent readers/reviewers. As you can tell on some of my other stories (if you have read them if not disregard what is next written down) I_

_have left it up to you guys if I should update or not on those stories. I haven't written in them for so long… some I forgot the main plot and where I was going with it. So if you want them updated I leave it up to you guys. But enough on that subject and on with the next, I finally updated this story. I get some praise right? *rubs back of head nervously* Sorry for not updating sooner like I had promised…my bad (insert all the excuses in the book)._

_Well hope you enjoy and review. WARNING this chapter has extreme lemons that mind can be disturbed. Don't like don't read. I don't own any naruto characters although I would like to. Next chapter I think I might tell it in naruto's view so tell me what you think and if I should._

_Chapter is in sasuke pov and a little in normal pov but mostly sasuke_

* * *

Previously…

"Sasuke…" I moan into his ear seductively making him shiver in lust/want/ and need. I move my knee in a circler motion and after awhile getting bored after him suppressing his moans I shove my hand down his pants to grasp his cock. He lets out a gasp. I could feel his precum on my finger when I moved it over his slit. "Want more sasuke?" Before he is able to respond which I know would have been a Hell Yes from him we reach our floor. "Ready to take this to the next level?" He nods.

* * *

Chapter 9, **Lust and/or Love?**

The two men make their way to their hotel suit only minutes after to having slammed the door the two were on each other. Naruto pushing sasuke onto any surface he could find. Sasuke not wavering nor letting loose his tight grip, with his legs securely around naruto's waist in fear that at any moment this could all just be a dream. Then having found a stable surface which happened to be the mini bar naruto continued to ground his clothe erection into the younger boy beneath him.

"Naruto… Shouldn't we… AH… Mhmmm… do this on the bed… Oh God!" Sasuke barely was able to make out between his moans and short breath. "Can't wait… damn… Let go" Naruto managed to get sasuke untangled and stepped back. "Get undress." He let out it a shaky breath and sasuke quickly responded by shedding his clothes. Naruto let out a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked trying to mask the embarrassed tone in his voice unsure if the man that he adored and loved… hmm… yes loved was laughing at him. "It's nothing. Never knew you were so eager." With that went naruto's last piece of clothing and he stepped in between sasuke making sure to spread his legs apart. "Last chance. Are you ready for this?" Naruto asked innocent intentions laced within that drop dead sexy voice. "Hn. Hurry up dobe."

**Sasuke Pov**

Damn why is he looking at me like that? I can't tell if he's pleased or upset with my last statement. Why am I acting like some slut? "Naruto you're okay with this right?" I have to know.

He gives it a few moments to think it over and nods his head a little. "Do you know what you're doing? I mean have you ever… well… done this… thing before?" I asked I can feel my whole face heat up and a blush that won't be going away any time soon.

"Yeah." I'm not sure if I feel relieved, upset and or pissed off at this new information given to me. He must have seen my eyes glance away and he placed his hand to cup my cheek. He gazed into my eyes and then… he kissed me. Gently at first and then a bit rougher and deeper and just when I was responding his touch was gone.

He placed his fingers up to my mouth and seen the 'what the fuck' expression I gave him. "Haven't you ever done this?" I looked away. "You're a virgin aren't you?" I continued not to look him in the eye. I heard him letting out a breath. "You need to coat my fingers with saliva or it's gonna hurt like hell when I jam my fingers up your ass to prepare you." He stated.

I turned to look at the fingers that gave away my inexperience with this kind of thing. I took his fingers in my mouth and ran my tongue around the digits sucking on each of them, which there where three. After a while naruto pulled his fingers out and placed it near my entrance after instruction me to lay more onto my back.

Let me say one thing having sex on top of a bar is not the best idea since there was a bunch of glass from the bottles that we smashed on the counter and floor. He probed one digit into me and god did it feel weird. It hurt a little but mostly it felt odd. Then after awhile he inserted another and I gasped in pain.

He started doing a scissor like motion. Then came the third and a few tears fell from my eyes at the pain. Did it always feel like this before sex? What the hell is sex going to feel like? Before I could think anymore it felt like an explosion and my eyes could only see white. I moaned out loud.

Naruto taking this as a go ahead continued to jam his fingers into that spot and before long I was thrusting down onto his fingers. He pulled out and I felt the empty but when I felt something hotter at my entrance I held my breath. This was it. The moment I would be changed for ever. Naruto easily guided himself into me and I felt like I was being torn in half.

"Sasuke… damn you're so… tight… and hot. So hot." Naruto moaned close to my ear. After he was fully in he started to trail wet kisses down my neck while I panted heavily. Now I can see why men fight on who is going to be seme and uke. Naruto thrusts were slow at first but then he found that sweet spot again making me let loose more moans and gasps for more.

I begged him to go faster and harder. He gladly did just that and make sure to angle his dick right for my prostate each time. I felt so fucking amazing. I grasped on to his shoulders and met each of his thrusts.

He leaned in close and for a minute I thought he was going to kiss me but instead gripped my hips in his hands to gain more strength to pound into me harder and took my nipples one at a time into his mouth to suck and bite. "Naruto… mhhmm… I'm gonna…I'm gonna cum…

Damn I can't last much ahhhh…." With that I came onto both of our stomachs. He continued to pound into me with a few good thrusts and came shortly after. Naruto then proceeded to pick me up in a bridal like fashion and gently walked and placed me onto the bed. "Naruto?" He wasn't going to leave was he? "Shhh…" He then climbed into the bed beside me.

"Go to bed sasu we'll talk in the morning." He reassured. I felt myself drifting off into a deep sleep and cuddled close to narutos warmth. Now this is something I could get used too. There is no way he is walking out of my life without a fight from me. Uchihas are possessive and he's mine.

* * *

_So like? Update? Improvements? What did you all like? I'm curious. Hope to hear in reviews. I know it was a short lemon but hey it's late and I wanted the next chapter out on this story._

_Satoshi33girl_


	10. Realization

Yeah so ha ha my bad. Sorry peoples who read my story. I know how much you guys must hate me for not updating fast. I've been super busy with college stuff and shit.

So yeah I'm gonna try and just go with the flow so I can get another chappy out for you guys so that's a heads up to let you know this is completely improve. And cause I'm a really lazy ass cause I don't feel "motivated enough" this is gonna be a damn short chappy cause yeah I can do that lol. Oh when wrote like _this means thinking._ Just so everyone knows k

This story is rated m for the language, violence, and sexual content… (yay I feel like I'm a movie director)

Ok so where were we a….

* * *

"Go to bed sasu we'll talk in the morning." He reassured. I felt myself drifting off into a deep sleep and cuddled close to narutos warmth. Now this is something I could get used too. There is no way he is walking out of my life without a fight from me. Uchihas are possessive and he's mine.

* * *

_Chapter 10 **Realization... **_

**Normal prov**

The two men lay on the bed. The dark raven is cuddling close to his newly found lover. The latter of the two was staring straight ahead at nothing in particular. He's too deep in his own thoughts to really take in the surroundings. The room is blistering quiet. The room is relatively dark other then the moonlight that basks in the room.

**Naruto prov**

_Damn he's so sweet and alluring I can't get him out of my mind. His black locks sprawled out all over his face. His milky white flesh glowing under the moonlight, that's allowed by the open balcony doors._

_His breathing is like an angelic song. Every time I try to sleep I see his face while I'm fucking him senseless. I can't take much more of this._ I glance over to see is sweet face and my chest tightens up._ I should have never agreed to this._ I place a hand gently over his cheek and massage it with my thumb.

He lets out a moan which happens to be my name and cracks a small smile. _Why me? Why not some one else? He would do so well being a father and raising a happy family… ok who am I trying to kid this guy is a complete asshole. My sasuke fucking has a stick shoved up is arse that he… Wait did I just put my sasuke in that sentence._

_Damn it I can't put up with this I'm too sensitive. Ha ha you laugh but you know it's true. I glance over to the digital clock they have on the hotel bedside table. It reads 3 am. Now my options start running through my mind._

_Option 1.) If I leave now I'll probably wake him up and he'll be pissed or either relieved I'm leaving and/or_

_Option 2.) I leave he wakes up alone and calls his dad and brother… that wouldn't be good._

_Lastly the third option I stay and either fuck up the rest of the little life I had and see where this shit is going… Damn I'm so damn fucking confused..._

* * *

Yeah that was really short but from here I'm gonna try a new thing since yeah I'm lazy and a procrastinator I'm gonna have my readers take a vote by posting in their reviews what naruto should do and what ever is the highest in the reviews is what I'm gonna build off of.

I already have the two different scenes playing in my head and I'm just not sure which one I want to go with, which ny the way is another reason why I stopped the chapter so soon. Hmm maybe I just have writers block again... damn it!!!! =[

Here's what is being voted when/if you write another review…

Naruto should stay

Naruto should leave

Sasuke should wake up – cause lets face it when he's up he's a bastard and we love him and his emo ness =o

Well have a good day and thanks for reading. Sorry to my frequent reviewers on my lateness and now my shortness of story… XP


	11. Its the truth, Damn it!

_Ok I'm so happy for my reviewers and for the motivation to continue with such lovely reviews and thanks for the great input. Any ideas or suggestions you like or have in mind feel free to throw them into reviews and if I like I'll try and incorporate them into my next chapter. Like more of sasukes mother or naruto life you name it and I'll see what I can come up with. _

_The idea I had for having naruto staying I had put into a notebook (I use this notebook when I have spur of the moment ideas and jolt them down so I could update faster) which had mysteriously gone missing. So as to not let down my reviewers I've decided to update instead of continue the search of the missing ninja notebook. _

_So all you read is spur of the moment so I'm hoping you like… Well I'll start the story already since I'm sure who ever does read these author notices are getting pissed that its so long but are too curious to stop reading this in case of good info. Well here's to the next chapter! A special lemon for my thanks again to the reviews once again sorry, sorry, sorry for the late update and I hope this makes up for it!_

* * *

Chapter 11 _**It's the truth Damnit!**_

Naruto picked up his things as quietly as he could and proceeded to walk to the door. "Where the hell you think your headed dobe?" Sasuke muttered obviously waking from narutos footsteps. "Sasuke I believe our deal is done." Naruto having said this placed his hand on the door knob with all intensions of leaving the other behind. "If you think that I'm going to willingly sit here and let you leave this room much less this hotel, depending on how fast I can run after you from our previous advents, then your sadly mistaken.

You might as well get that gorgeous god like ass of yours back into this bed. Don't make me have to get up and come after you." Sasuke warned and stated firmly. "Oh? And what if I happened to run out of here? By the time you got your clothes on I'd be gone." Naruto smirked at the sasuke. "Who said I was even thinking of grabbing my clothes? What do I have to worry about? I'm proud of how I was made unlike some others and I'd be more then willing to show off what I've got." Now it was sasukes time to take over the smirking as he untangled himself from the sheets. He began to stride over to the still stunned man at the door.

Sasuke then pinned the said man against it with his naked skin pressed into the other. Naruto gulped. "But then again you're not going any where now are you?" Sasuke purred into his ear and proceeded to lick the shell of the ear presented to him. "Sasuke… why?" Naruto who could barely speak without moaning. "Naruto I know you think I'm just fucking with you and using you to get back at my family. But…it's hard to explain. You stuck up for me when I was kidnapped and abused. You saved my life when you could have just let me die and get satisfaction that you got back at both my brother and father. You see me for me and not as an Uchiha. Even when I purposed the idea of having sex instead of having you in jail you were still gentle and loving to me. You could've been rough and just slammed into me. Naruto after meeting you I'm not going to let anyone else have you. You're **mine**" Sasuke finished looking straight into narutos blue orbs.

"Damn that was a long ass confession." Naruto laughed lightly. "It's the truth damn it. I meant every word of it." Sasuke glared lightly to stress his point. "Sasuke…" Naruto then flipped their positions where sasuke was now firmly pressed against the door. Sasuke taking the hint that this was going his way then wrapped his legs around narutos waist and started a circular motion with his hips into narutos growing hard on. "Sasuke… Damn you make me so… damn… argh…" naruto panted as he grounded sasu even harder into the door trying to increase the growing friction.

"Fuck me naruto." Sasuke moaned into narutos ear. "Hmm foul language sasuke… naughty, naughty… I'm gonna have to punish you now…" Naurto purred into the pale neck that he was presented to after the additional grinding pressure. He then started to nip and suck on sasuke leaving love marks all over the pale but some how memorizing skin.

"Please… fuck! Punish me!" Sasuke jolted his hips forward to meet with narutos every thrust. Naruto seductively laughed biting down again into the neck and licking away the blood before he replied, "For a stoic bastard in person you're a whinny bitch when it comes to sex." His remark was short lived in the glory when sasuke pulled roughly on his blonde locks.

"Damn it!" Naruto backed off and massaged the back of his head. Only seconds later to be tackled down on the floor his pants (which he only put on in attempt to leave sasuke earlier without him waking.) then regarded and tossed aside. Sasuke stared down at the hard member in front of him. He began to then suck on the tip going down to the base. With his right hand he used to play with narutos balls as his left started to jerk himself off even more turned on by narutos hot moans which filled the room.

He started to move his tongue along the bottom of the cock where he found the throbbing vain and to his luck got a taste of his narutos precum from the action he moaned around his lover. He wanted to taste more of naruto to have him fuck his mouth even. Whatever made naruto happy or pleased _**he**_ wanted to do it. Nobody else was to ever touch his dobe as long as he was alive to stop it. He was brought out of his thoughts as he was roughly shoved onto his back and naruto in between his legs. He didn't have much time to keep his glare from the rough treatment when two fingers entered him.

"Fuck! Damn that hurts! You asshole!" Sasuke was thrown off he expected naruto to do this but one finger at a time. "Can't wait just be glad I didn't just thrust inside you with my cock instead." Well he did have a point that probably would have been way worse. "Hn whatever- Damn it! AHHH Naruto!" Ah Ha the sweet spot. Naruto hit the spot over and over again with his fingers adding another only when the pleasure and moans from the man below got more frantic.

Sasuke dribbled pre cum at his cock singling that any more teasing or "fucking" would have to be done with his cock or else he'd have to get sasuke back in the mood… not saying naruto wasn't down with that he was just a bit tried since it was only 3 am in the morning. Naurto removed his fingers hearing a whimper of at the loss. Naruto placed his throbbing member at sasukes entrance. After receiving a nod of approval he inserted himself. Sasuke grunted at the pain but he was still in his high from the previous pleasure.

"Move" sasuke wiggled to press his point. Naruto happily agreed and began to thrust into sasuke. After a minute of trying to locate the special spot he was rewarded and deliciously sweet moans from the raven were released. Moans of faster and harder were heard. Both planting sloppy kisses on the other and cling to each other. The raven wrapped his arms around his fox neck and his legs around his waist gaining naru more access to the spot.

"Naruto!" Not much of a warning but the hot liquid was sticking to both chests. Naruto didn't last long after having the walls inside the other squeezing all around him begging his own release and he came hard. Naruto pulled out and collapsed onto the floor next to his new lover. Both to tried to climb much less crawl over to the bed naruto pulled at the sheet that was laying next the bed, the one sasuke untangled from, and wrapped it around the both of them. Sasuke snuggled into narutos chest after biting down on narus nipple. "Ow! Bastard what was that for teme?" Naruto screeched.

"I'm not a whinny bitch." Sasuke stated only to fall into a deep slumber. Unaware of the grin now plastered on the blondes face as he tried to hold in his laughter not wanting to wake the other from his sleep. If he's a bitch in bed wait until he has to wake him up in the morning after the night they had. He'll be even more bitchy if that was even possible but then again with a guy like sasuke it most likely would be the case. The grin turned into a frown after remembering an important detail to the whole lover boyfriend thing… he'd have to meet the others parents… OH HELL NO!

* * *

_Ha ha yes I'm done! Chapter 11 complete! [Does happy dance] I can now go to bed without any guilt for not updating this story. Hoped you all liked. Pardon the spelling errors or fragments… there were quite a few but that's how I wanted the sentences on the fragments and when I write its law on my computer lol. I think this was the longest lemon I've ever done… Hmm I'm not sure…Oh and to my readers/reviewers on my other stories I'll be updating them as well sometime this weekend or week so that's just a heads up. Idk if I want naruto to meet sasukes parents next chapter I might hold off and do something else that would be amusing… well I'll see what I come up with and update when I have good ideas. Hmm well [looks at clock] I'm off to dreamland g'night._


	12. Where do we stand now?

Hahahaha yeah so I'm really sorry for the delay in my writing… this sounds like déjà vu. Well I decided I should update which I'll try and update on Sunday as well if I can. I'll be gone for two weeks to sin city and I have no labtop for easy transportation to write another chapter while I'm there. I'm so excited tho for my trip and for my birthday which should be the day we (my friend and I) arrive in Las Vegas. If it makes up at all for my delay I would like to note that I got this wicked nasty sunburn and can't sleep for it's on both my back and front so it's like a whole new torture plus the fact that it's been making me sick.

First off I want to thank all my reviewers I feed off your guys reviews.

I actually know how I want to continue the story but at the same time don't quite know how I want to bring it to reality. Very confusing I know. To simple break it down I got this idea of a new twist but if I do throw it in my story it's more of an ending so thus this story would be complete. I plan to see after this chapter if I want to add my special "twist" or not.

Oh and it was mentioned to me to space between each character when they are speaking so I'll try and do that this time around and I completely understand your point on it being confusing when reading cause I have issues with that as well. I just kind of forgot cause each chapter I write I rush threw it to get it out as soon as possible cause yeah I know I'm late on updating so I feel bad.

Any suggestions and comments I'd love to hear from you.

**WARNING PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING PARAGRAPH FOR IT CONSISTS OF THIS UPDATE AND NEXT UPDATE! READ IT, FOLLOW IT AND LIVE BY IT!**

Btw (by the way in text talk) there is a lemon (Can you taste the sour taste yet? CAN YOU? Hee hee) in this chapter so if you aren't a fan of gay sex (which you should be cause it's under rated m and under two most fucking awesome characters), bad language (naughty naughty), abuse (I don't know if this chapter will contain any it's just a warning), BDSM (Felt like warning you on this as well. I seen this written in some other great stories and always wanted to incorporate it into my own story tho not sure if I'm daring enough to try), hidden sexual suggestions, character death (ha ha you want to know who dies now don't you! Idk yet if there will be but I might get a bit morbid lol). What I do not include may happen with the next update.

So no likey of anything I just described/warned against, it's quite obvious to hmm what's the saying… oh yeah, don't read it.

And that's all my warnings to you people sorry for the harshness. Now onward with the story.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 12, Where do we stand now?**_

**Naruto pov**

How the hell did I end up here? Let's replay all the events up until now shall we…

(Earlier this morning/narutos past…)

_I woke up with this numb feeling in my arm from my newly found "lover" on my arm. Panic started to seize me. I should have left. This relationship what ever it may be will most likely end in heart break. I should have known better. I never have "relationships". Flings yes most definitely but boyfriends or girlfriends no chance in hell. It's not like I'm a cruel person in fact I'm a very lovable easy going kind of guy._

_Why don't I do relationships, well for one they always have or end with drama. I can't deal with drama very good. Everyone well more like the ones I'm interested in turn out to be bipolor which I'm sure sasuke isn't. _(Author note to readers; he doesn't know sasuke very well does he? Lol) _I also have trust issues and don't let people. I feel what's my problem should just remain that "my" problem. My only goal is to make others happy and not worry about me. _

_Thus my denial of letting those close to me in has cause me to lose the one's I've truly cared for. Before this I strived to be liked by others. To be with other people but the more I come into terms with my fate I just can never belong. Some where down the road it just happened, I gave up. Nobody wants to content with me. I walk down a street and receive glares from the passer byers. _

_They hold so much contempt and hate for what my past holds. Heck it's not even my past it's my parents. My mom was a prostitute and died from Sasukes older brother itachi, while my father who used to be a hero abandoned my mom and I once she birthed me. Actually I can't even call him a father for I'm a bastard child. (_Those who don't know what this means; a child birthed without wedlock)

_I don't even know his name. I asked my mother when I was three who he was and why he never came to visit when I seen other kids with their fathers. She just smiled sadly and a few tears glazed over her eyes. From that day I swore I'd never hurt and would always protect her. So you can imagine how much I hate myself for not being able to protect her when she needed me most. _

_I still have nightmares of her. Begging and pleading for someone… for me to help her. When I went to prison for supposedly killing her I got through each day with telling myself that I'd get revenge for her death and kill that bastard Itachi. I guess some part of myself, while I was in prison, also told me that I deserved to be there. To be suffering for not keeping my promise. For letting the one who truly mattered the most and who shared the horrible past I hold deep within die. _

_I'm truly a failure. I barely got threw school with a D average. Never went to college or even thought of attempting at attending it. For most reasons being I'm stupid and broke. I have trouble keeping a job cause I'm always late to work or some stupid shit goes wrong. There's very few places who will hire me since everyone in this whole damn town or as they call it village. _

_My life is so fucked up it's not even funny. One day when I happen to go shopping I run into one of my old high school buddies gaara. He was the only true friend I had. Gaara was an out cast just like me. He knew me before my mother died. Gaara helped me cope with her death afterwards and visited me everyday in the prison. He even let me privy to some of his secrets he hasn't told anyone. After he shared his deep secrets it was like we bonded closer than ever. _

_After awhile tho as old high school friends normally do, we drifted apart. Not intentionally we just got too caught up in the rush of the future. Plus he moved to a town in another country called the hidden sand village. So you can imagine my shock and surprise at seeing him in the local supermarket. _

"_Hey Gaara!" I push my cart over to his and have the biggest grin possible on my face. He just stares at me blankly and then nods a hello. Gaara was never one for words. When he speaks tho you can be sure that everyone listens to him. His words are dear to him like the heart is a necessity. _

"_Naruto can I ask you something?" Gaara looks off into his cart then back into my eyes as he speaks. After hearing my answer being, sure of course. He continues, "Do you still want your revenge?" I nod. "I know some people who can help you obtain it. They all kind of have a beef with the Uchiha clan and would love an opportunity to get back at them."_

"_What are you talking about? Get back at them?... Do you mean… Murder? I ask dumbfound. He looks off confirming my question with his silent answer. "Gaara…" I mumbled still in shock with what has been said. _(Author note; Sorry but I have to laugh at how he brings up revenge in the supermarket. It's kind of hilarious to me.)

"_Well?" Gaara persists. For what seems like a century I answer. _

"_Count me… in." I mumble the last part just in case someone would be eavesdropping. Gaara who has like super hearing, hears me. He gives me a card with a number and a name Orochimaru. He nods at the card and then asks for a pen and writes his number on the back of it. _

"_That way we can hang out and or talk if you want. You don't have to do this just to let you know it's just a suggestion." Gaara adds reassuringly._

"_That's where you're wrong gaara. I have to do this. I need some sort of justice." I stain at the words remember the pleas and begging from my mother. Remembering the blood spluttering and pouring from her open wounds she had receive from that __**evil bastard**__. _

"_If you do this… count me in as well." Gaara placed his hand gently on my shoulder. _

_

* * *

_

_It seems like just yesterday gaara and I were having that conversation. Now I'm laying on the floor wrapped by arms and limbs of a raven beauty. The same raven who's older brother killed my mother. Yet I feel no hate towards him. Maybe it's because he came back for me when I was hurt instead of taking his chance at freedom from our torture. Maybe it's because he let me cry on his shoulder when I needed too. Or maybe it's just me being weak and a failure at breaking ties with someone who says they want to be with me. _

_It feels good to wake up with someone next to me. But yet I know sooner or later this feeling will die. Soon enough he'll hate me like so many others. It's my curse. And the fact…_

(Back to reality since sasuke chooses the right time to interrupt… )

"Naruto" sasuke takes in my stoic look. I reassure him with a light peck to the lips and untangle our limbs. I massage my shoulder as I stand. "Where are you-"

I cut him off, "I'm headed for a quick shower." And as the thought hits me and seeing a blank look on the ravens face I add, "Care to join?" Just like I expected his eyes shine and he stands only to wince at the back pain from the other nights and early morning activity. I place my arm around his waist for support and lead him to the bathroom.

**Lemon! Lemon, lemon, lemon…. Yes we all love the sour taste of love he he he. Btw it's still in narutos prov**

I get the water set on warm as sasuke gazes at me from his resting place on the toilet. "Ready?" He nods and attempts to stand on his own. He manages to get into the shower and leans against the wall waiting and supplying enough room for me to enter. I step in and find his arms wrap around me. For some reason I feel self conscience about my naked body and shy away a bit from his touch.

"Dobe?" Sasuke tries his attempt to hold me again not sensing my feelings of his eyes on me and what it's doing to me.

"Maybe I'll take a shower after you after all." I mumble and try to exit. Try being the main word as I'm pushed roughly against the shower wall and ravished with kisses and touches. When I say touches I don't mean the innocent ones either. I feel his hands running down my body to gently stroke my cock.

I moan in reply to the good sensations. I haven't felt like this in years. Sasuke sped up his hand and I could feel myself starting to precum. Lips were on my neck sucking, kissing, and biting. He was marking me as his but I didn't care. Nothing mattered at that moment but the sheer pleasure. I thrusted my knee in between his legs to share in the pleasure I was feeling. I made circular motions and soon he was panting as hard as I was.

Sasuke broke away and I whimpered at the lost of contact. Begging for his hand to come back to my throbbing member and his lips go back to my neck. Before I opened my mouth to protest I noticed sasuke looking at my member in wonderment.

"What's wrong?" Damn if I didn't feel self conscience before I do now. He just stood there looking at my dick.

"Does… I mean… the taste?" sasuke mumbled a blush spreading over his entire body.

So that's what he had in mind. So he was a complete virgin then. I thought at least he had given head before. Not that this doesn't make me happy. Now I kind of see him as a puppy, in a good way. Now I can train him to exactly please me. Wait what am I thinking?

"Sasuke you don't have too if you don't want to." I reasoned.

"Hn." He then proceeded to get on his knees in front of me.

"Sasuke, wait I'm being serious." I backed up a bit but he would have none of that. He held my hips in place.

"Naruto I want you. I want to taste you." Sasuke purred. My member swelling even more if that was possible at his sexual tone. My stomach felt like it was in the circus doing a whole bunch of flips. The moment his mouth shield my member I was in pure heaven. I gripped his hair forcing him to deep throat me. Not intentional just me being caught up in the moment. He growled after he was done choking and bit gently down to make sure I got the point to not do that again.

"Sasuke! God that feels so…. Damn!" I threw my head back and rocked my hips.

**Sasuke Pov**

I have no idea what I was doing. First I didn't know how it would taste. Then I took into account how big he was and if I could handle giving him head. I mean it didn't sound to appealing to suck a dick that is used for other means as well. He says I don't have to but I need to prove to him that I would do anything and everything for him. Damn I hate sounding like some high school love romance.

I hear his moans and watch his reactions carefully. He pulls on my hair thrusts into my mouth. I smirk with the knowledge that I can please him. From all his rapid breathing he finds the voice to ask if I was just dicking around with him with my earlier reaction. I tell him I wasn't…well I try to tell him that is until he thrust hard into my mouth like the first time only he continues to. I lost my grip on his hips but that doesn't matter anymore I'm used to his member sliding down my throat from his previous actions.

I learned to somewhat how to relax my throat. I taste his precum and it doesn't taste at all how I imagine. It's hard to describe the taste. It's salty but it has another flavor which for now I'm gonna just label it as naruto. I like this taste and I suck harder. I run my tongue up and down his length and then start to thrust his member with one hand while playing with his balls in the other.

It didn't take long after for him to thrust even harder then the times before and shoot his seed down my throat. Most of his seed came spilling out, much to my displeasure, for I wanted to taste all of naruto and not waste a single drop. Funny how things never work out the way you want them.

**Normal pov **

Both boys panting for breathe until sasuke spoke breaking the silence. "What time is it?"

"I don't know. It was around 1 pm before we got into the shower." Naruto confirmed. Trying to get a hold of himself. Naru looked down to see that sasuke was still hard and offered to help him out but before he got a chance to make his request sasuke hurriedly stepped out of the shower and ran to the bedroom in search of clothes.

"Sasuke? What's wrong?" Naruto inquired.

"I'm late for my college class." Sasuke said as he tried to force the wrong shoe on his one foot then after a minute of that he quickly deemed he'd go shoeless after finally putting it on the right foot, but having lost the other shoe pair.

"Oh…" Naruto came out into the bedroom and helped sasuke gather some of his things. Standing by awkwardly when having nothing to do as sasuke finished with his somewhat normal look.

"Naruto" Sasuke came to the man in question and kissed him gently but firmly on the lips. "What's your cell phone number?"

"I don't have one." Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"What's your house number?" Sasuke looked at him skeptic that the man didn't have a cell phone. Everyone has a cell phone these days. Most have cells over house phones.

"Again I don't have one." Naruto replied sheepishly.

Sasuke started to feel uneasy about this. "Naruto after everything we went through you really don't want to be with me?" Sasuke tried to hide the panic in his voice.

"No, no that's not it." Naruto encircled his arms around his raven. "The bills are really expensive and I have job issues. Look ok here's a deal. What college do you go to and what time are you done with college?"

"Konoha University and around 6 pm." Sasuke stated.

"I'm meet you there at 6 then alright?" Naruto reassured but still didn't like the displeased look on his lovers face. "What?"

"How do I know you'll come? I mean I'm not trying to sound paranoid it's just…" Sasuke was on the edge of his nerves. He had this strange feeling that if he left naruto he would never see him again.

"502 seribo. Apartment 3. That's where I live." Naruto tilted sasukes head up to meet his gaze. "I'm normally there from around 1 pm-7pm on most days. I have today and tomorrow off."

"You won't forget?" sasuke smiled a bit at the newly found information making sure to store it in his memory just in case.

"I'll be there at six. I promise sasuke." Naruto smiled and kissed his raven with a promise kiss. "We should go. One because we are likely gonna have to pay more for the hotel room and two cause you're late."

"hn…" sasuke not waiting to leave **his **boyfriend.

"So shall we head to the college?" Naruto piped.

"You're going to walk with me?" Sasuke asked shocked but at the same time happy. He let a small smile which turned to a smirk when he received a nod from naru. "Want to see how popular I am a?"

"Nah ha ha. I want to see my old friend Iruka sensi." Naruto smiled an easy smile.

"You know Iruka?"

"Yep. So if you ever need to find me you could always go to him as well to get answers. But sasuke please don't pry into my life." Naruto warned/pleaded.

"Dobe."

The two then proceeded to check out and head to the college. Bickering and arguing about why naruto can afford a raman but doesn't have a cell phone and how he'd have money if he'd stop spending it on raman and junk food.

* * *

Yahoo! I got another chapter uploaded. So do you readers of mine love me now for the longer chapter? Like I said the next chapter I'll try and get a bunch of lemons in where they are going at it like rabbits during mating season. Oh as a sneak peek of info for next chapter naruto will be meeting the uchihas… we all know how much fun that's gonna be. I may update on Sunday but if not you'll probably read it in a couple of months (I'm being honest I don't update fast unless I'm inspired or if my lazy side some how turns into a energetic boost.)

Thanks again for reading! Your humble but lazy writer Satoshi33girl


	13. Invitations and greetings

_Sorry for the delay first off got my new lab top and it's been problem after problem with it. My Microsoft wouldn't work for the longest time tho everything is finally in proper working order. I really don't how long I'm gonna write this next chapter cause I just felt bad for not updating in such a long time so I'm just gonna wing it._

_By the way thanks to all my reviews and author alerts._

_To be honest my most recent review from Nitinha56 made me remember that I haven't updated lol. Plus found some interesting songs on YouTube to listen to while I write. Well I'm not going to keep you from the long waited chapter and I hope you enjoy… _

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 13, Invitations and greetings**_

_(Time skip to 3 months later on… recap of what went down sasuke and naruto now live together after much arguing)_

**Sasuke Pov**

"Naruto you have to meet my parents. They won't shut up about it and my mom insists on having you for dinner." I've been trying to get him over to my parents' house for the last two months but the dobe refuses to.

"Sasuke I already told you I don't want to meet your family." Naruto growled.

"For me please naru. You have to meet my mom at least." My mom is the most important to me besides my aunt and uncle but that's a different story. My mom was the one and only who made me feel like I belonged in my family. My dad was too caught up on itachi and how much my brother was improving then his concern for my well-being. Now he's paranoid about my being because of the whole incident with being kidnapped.

"Sasuke don't start. It's too soon to meet your parents." Naruto looked back into the book he was supposedly reading. We were sitting on the couch in our new apartment. The apartment was close to my school and naruto said it was close to his new job tho he wouldn't tell me what it was. When I persisted in asking he said we all need our little secrets and that if I kept on asking he might get fed up with me and leave. Well to say the least the leaving part may me hold my tongue but I will find out I'm not giving up just at the moment letting it slide.

"Don't give me that! We've been dating for 3 months now! Normally the family meets the boyfriend in the start of a relationship." I know my family would accept him especially my mother seeing how happy I am. Plus I've been trying my hardest to make naruto have amends with my brother as much of a bastard he is, he has been trying to make it up to me.

"Well this hasn't been a normal relationship from the beginning as you can probably remember…" He got up and set his book down on the table then proceeded to walk into the kitchen. I followed after him not letting this conversation go. Uchihas after all always get what they want. "Look sasuke I can't meet them ok? I'm not ready yet to face them."

"Look at me naruto." I held his eyes with my own placing my hands on either sides of his face. "I love you and I want to be with you. I want you to meet my family and see the world I came from and what made me who I am today. They will accept you." I assured.

"Sasuke what if this" He looked down only to look back to hold my gaze with a determined look and continued, "If this doesn't work out?"

I hated the thought of losing naruto and he made sure to bring up our relationship and it ending whenever we were finally having romance or a moment to ourselves. "Look! This is going to work out naruto! I want you in my life and I'm not letting you go. **YOUR MINE." **I growled out the last part and to express my point I kissed him roughly on the lips.

"Sasu-" DING DONG

We both looked over to the front door and then back at one another. "Were we expecting any company?" Naruto asked confused.

"No…" I then walked to the door and looked through the peephole. Itachi. I opened the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought about stopping by and seeing if you got settled into your new place alright. I even brought a house warming gift." He then held up a small plant. "Thought it might make the place look homier."

"Mom sent you." I took the plant and proceeded to invite him in. I place the small plant on the table next to narutos book. This making me remember the dobe I look up to see him nowhere in sight. I looked around the kitchen from my spot and then guessed he was either hiding in the bedroom or using the bathroom.

"Yeah she misses you and wanted to see when you would come home for a visit." Itachi then glanced around the place. "Where's Mr. Uzumaki?" He never calls naruto by his first name.

"Itachi it's nice to see you. What brings you around?" Naruto appeared from the bathroom. Obviously he didn't see itachi come in or he was just hiding in the bathroom as I previously thought.

"Thought I'd come by and deliver a message from my mother and see if you two got settled in." Itachi gave a fake smile. He didn't really like the idea of naru and me living together. Although I have to give him credit he didn't argue as much as I thought he would but he was rather supportive. He even offered to help but that didn't work out for when I told naru he flatly refused and told me to tell him no thanks.

"Would you like something to drink?" naruto offered sarcastic.

"Yes that would be lovely." Itachi replied equally sarcastic as narutos offer. I just stood there like a jackass in the rain not knowing what to say or do. This would not end well.

Naruto poured him a drink. "What is it if you don't mind me asking?" Itachi looked at the glass in front of him. He sat at the bar in the kitchen. "It's sasuke and mine juices with just a bit of a cum taste. Makes your mouth water doesn't it?" Naruto grinned evilly. Itachi glared in response. "You know you didn't have to bring the plant to make the place feel homey cause we already christened all the rooms to set the vibe as the homey." Itachi threw his hands down on the bar and got up.

"Shut the fuck up!" Itachi gritted out threw clench teeth.

"Naruto." I said warningly. "Look itachi lets all just get along ok?"

"I think I'll be going." Itachi stated.

"I think that would be wise." Naruto agreed happily.

"So I'll see you and my brother this weekend then?" Itachi piped in while he put on his shoes by the door.

"Whys that?" Naruto asked confused.

"My parents want to meet you and see my little brother." Itachi stated bored.

"What?" Naruto looking pissed. At this itachi was happy with the reaction. Nodding to me as goodbye he then walked out the door.

"Sasuke! I am not meeting them!"

"Why not?" I glared at him. "Is there something so wrong about my family?"

"No sasuke I told you I wasn't ready!"

"Just get over yourself! You are meeting them this weekend!" I needed to put my foot down sooner or later I just chose sooner is all.

"Don't tell me what to do." Naruto walked up to me and pushed my roughly into the bookcase by the wall. He then unbuttoned my pants and let them fall to my ankels. "You know how much that turns me on. " He then bite my neck while roughly grabbing my penis. I gasped.

"Naruto" He pumped my member and I could feel myself getting harder. I could barely breathe when naruto lifted my shirt to start sucking on my nipples. I was near the edge when naruto suddenly stopped.

"Naruto?" I moaned and thrusted in his hand until he pulled away completely and begin to walk away from me. "Where the fuck are you going?" I asked getting ticked off at being left unsatisfied.

"If you're gonna make me go them forget about sex and get used to that feeling." With that he walked into the bedroom and locked the door.

This was gonna be a long week…

* * *

_Hope you liked this is all for now. Leave me those wonderful reviews =] I'll try and update soon. Sorry for how short this chapter is and or if its crappy._

_Next chapter is meeting the uchiha family... if i update that is lol_


End file.
